Unasareru
by Kitty Katana
Summary: *COMPLETE* Inuyasha's nightmares are haunting him. The appearance of a new youkai and an all-to-polite distraction for Kagome are more than coincidence. Chapter 13- Sesshoumaru is here! Last chapter!
1. Premonitions

Okay, this is my first Inu fic. Yay! I tried, but I think some people are a bit out of character. Sorry for that. As in all of my stories, I appreciate help. If you think that a character has said or done something not within their normal characteristics, tell me what you think would be more appropriate.  
  
Despite first impressions, this is a Kagome/ Inuyasha fic! I'm taking my first shot at fluff for these two! Be brutally honest (but not cruel) on how I do.  
  
Disclaimer: I owned Inuyasha last night for eight hours. Then I woke up. Ijin Hyakuhei is an original character. I do own him. *Random hobo walks off with Ijin * Not again!  
  
Note:  
  
********************************* Authoress' note transition  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene change  
  
============================ Dream sequence  
  
{_________________________} Authoress' note inside story  
  
***************************************************************** **** Chapter 1- Premonitions ~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The golden rays of the sun reached over the horizon, drenching the sky gold, red and orange. The rays peeked through the forest's canopy, speckling the mossy ground. A hanyou's silver hair blew in the wind as he watched the girl below him. She was bathed in a red glow. His golden eyes looked down fondly upon her. She was snuggled comfortably into a sleeping bag, her ebony hair was sleep tossed and spilled over her pillow. She stirred slightly under his gaze. He looked quickly away. "Feh. We have more jewel shards to collect and they're still asleep." Inuyasha scanned the group carefully.  
  
Sango was curled up under a different tree and Kirara lay beside her almost protectively. Both were still asleep, their breath coming slowly and steadily. Miroku sat against another tree, wiggling slightly and moaning or sighing from time to time. Inuyasha had no doubt as to what he was dreaming about, and was suddenly regretting looking. Shippou was curled up next to Kagome, his surrogate mother.  
  
As was usual, Inuyasha had barely slept at all. Kagome had said that he was paranoid lately, but he'd had a foreboding feeling since the previous morning. It was a feeling normally reserved for attacks by Sesshomaru, Naraku, or another strong force. Something was coming. He could sense it. However, it wasn't unusual for something or someone to be looking to claim their Shikon no Tama shards. Inuyasha sighed and sat on a tree branch, resting his against its trunk.  
  
He began to drift in to uneasy sleep.  
  
=================================================== A massive crane-like youkai was sitting in the middle of the camp. Inuyasha looked around quickly. As if the huge bird sitting there wasn't disturbing enough, Inuyasha realized something.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
He scanned the camp once again. Everyone seemed to have vanished. Their encampment was untouched. Even Kagome's sleeping bag looked as if she had dissipated from under it.  
  
"Miroku?" "Sango?" "Shippou?" "Kirara?" "Anybody!"  
  
His tone grew ever more desperate and as he raced through the trees, their holes of light dotting him. He could feel the bird behind him, chasing him. It was radiating a fierce ambiance. Somehow he sensed the cliff before him, but couldn't stop in time. He felt himself falling, then a sharp pain spreading like wildfire up his spine.  
  
========================================================  
  
"Inuyasha!" His eyes fluttered open at the mention of his name. He stared up into Kagome's concerned face. "Are you-" she hesitated. Something wasn't right. Inuyasha was a bit clumsy at times, but he wasn't so careless that he would fall out of a fifteen-foot tree. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha stood hurriedly to his feet and brushed himself off. In retrospect, the dream hadn't seemed so intimidating, but it was so real. "Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice drew him out of his thoughts. -You're worried about me? - {This is thought if you didn't know.} "Feh. I'm fine." He snapped. He pulled his arm from Kagome's grasp. He either didn't seem to realize or acknowledge how tightly the miko {Is she actually a miko? Isn't a miko a priestess? Is Kagome a priestess?} had been clutching it.  
  
Inuyasha limped away. After it occurred to him that none of his companions were following him, he turned around. "Well? We should go." No one had shifted out of his or her respective positions. Kagome was still crouched on the ground. They were all staring at him. Inuyasha growled slightly. Miroku stood quietly and the rest followed suit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Higurashi shrine, a sixteen-year-old boy wandered around. Kagome's mother warily stepped outside. She didn't recognize him and was immediately put off. He didn't seem like someone who Kagome would hang out with. He smiled brightly. "Oh, um good morning Ma'am. My name is Hyakuhei Ijin. I brought one of Kagome's books for school. Would she be here by any chance?" Mrs. Higurashi was immediately charmed by the boy's manners. "No, she isn't, Ijin, but I'm sure she'll be home soon." A look of immense dissatisfaction flickered across the boy's face, but he quickly resumed his smile. "Would you mind if I looked around?" he asked sweetly. "I suppose not, go right ahead." Her mother found no harm in letting him look around, he couldn't enter the well.  
  
His aim, however, was not the well. If only they knew how much bigger his plans were.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Inuyasha! Oswari!"  
  
As she uttered the dreaded 'sit' command, Inuyasha plummeted into the small crater that he had made. Kagome seemed not to care that he had just fallen out of a tree.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Harassing Shippou."  
  
"Bitch. The runt deserved it"  
  
Kagome opted not to respond. She would probably have sat him into oblivion. Instead, she stepped over to where Sango stood. "We really should go. We could be in Tason by sunset," Kagome stated mildly. She was aware that Shippou was making faces at Inuyasha from the safety of her shoulder. She rolled her eyes. {Tason is the fictious village I made up. The name means 'other village' how original.}  
  
"Let's go, we should be to the village by sundown!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pulling himself up from the ground, but only after muttering a few choice words to the dirt. He walked off towards the main road and sighed. He still limped a bit. Kagome looked at him with concern. She regretted 'sitting' him. It wasn't good after his fall. He may have had healing powers from his youkai half, but he was still half human and her commands were by no means harmless.  
  
A while later, the group was within an hour of the village. It had been a relatively easy trip. No youkai attacks, no more fights, nothing.  
  
The peace didn't last long.  
  
A huge crane youkai dove down from a tree above them. Inuyasha was shocked. It was the same creature as in his dream. It sent a chill up his spine, which was still very sore. -Strange- he thought to himself -usually the pain doesn't last so long-. There wasn't time to dwell on such subjects.  
  
The creature began to flap its huge wings, creating a miniature hurricane. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Shippou (who had been clinging to her) and moved out of its path. Similarly, Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist and sprung onto Kirara's back. Then he helped to- adjust her. SLAP  
  
Kagome sighed. Inuyasha landed behind a tree, setting her down, possibly a bit harder than intended. He was obviously distracted by the creature. "Oof." Kagome landed hard on her behind. Inuyasha didn't look down at her. He was staring at the youkai. "Inuya-" She was cut off. "It's him." Inuyasha spoke just above a whisper. -What does it mean? - He ran towards the bird, abandoning a very curious Kagome and Shippou sitting on the ground. "It's him?" The girl turned to Shippou. "Do you think Inuyasha knows it?"  
  
The youkai screeched. Inuyasha jumped at it. "Sankon Tetsusou!" {Soul shattering Iron claw. Inuyasha's claw attack. Tell me if I spelled it wrong or have the wrong word. I got it off a decent looking web site} Apparently, the creature wasn't there to fight. "Inuyasha." It spoke in a feminine voice. He halted his attack to look at it. "Did you just." The creature looked at him, her large, intelligent eyes glimmering in the coming dusk. She tossed her right wing, flicking it outward toward Inuyasha. A thick dust snowed from out of her wing and into his eyes. He growled and wiped it quickly out of his eyes with the back of his hand. By the time he looked again, the youkai was gone.  
  
"Inuyasha!" "Are you all right?" "What happened?"  
  
"I'm fine!" he snapped angrily. "I'm not some weak human!" Kagome scowled at him. "We're just worried about you!" He growled. "I can take care of myself. You're the only one here who needs to be protected! Kikyou could handle herself just fine." Kagome fell silent. Sango, Miroku and Shippou cringed inwardly. He had hit a very sensitive spot. "Maybe I should just go so you don't have to look after me!" She yelled. "Maybe you should!" he retaliated. Inuyasha wasn't one to forfeit a fight.  
  
"I'm leaving!" Kagome said venomously. "Maybe I'll be back later," she pointedly looked at Inuyasha ", and maybe I won't." She stalked off. "Kirara, follow her." Sango told her loyal fire- cat friend. The small animal trotted off after Kagome. "Feh," Inuyasha spoke again ", she'll be back."  
  
Kagome ran full-tilt towards the well. -Who does he think he is? - She thought angrily to herself. She growled audibly. "Sometimes- Sometimes I hate that Inuyasha!" The only thing Kagome succeeded in was scaring some crows out of a tree nearby. Kirara decided that it was an appropriate time to reveal herself.  
  
Kagome looked at the cat, which had just transformed into a huge version of the tiny animal in a moment's time. The cat's eyes seemed to question 'Would you like a ride?' Kagome decided quickly to take the cat up on her offer. She mounted Kirara lightly and they took off towards the well.  
  
"Kirara, Do you think that Kikyou is prettier than I am? I guess she's stronger, but." She trailed off. A sparkle lit her cheek as a tear slid down it. "I just want to go home," she whispered. Kirara mewed sympathetically.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~ *~  
  
Back in her time, Kagome climbed out of the well to an unusual sight. A boy she didn't recognize was meandering around her property. "Can I help you?" She asked, walking out of the shed {what is this called? The structure around the well?}. The boy nodded. "Yes. I brought you a schoolbook that we need. I understand that you have been stricken with many unfortunate afflictions."  
  
Kagome blushed slightly. -A cute guy with brains and without an attitude- she thought to herself - I hit the jackpot. - She smiled. "Thank you." "Ijin," he replied. "Thank you Ijin." Kagome said sweetly. "Your welcome, Kagome. Hojo told me that you were pretty, but I think that was an understatement." She invented seven new shades of red. "Oh, how rude of me. Would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked, a bit embarrassed. "Oh, yes. That would be great." He accepted politely. They headed to the house together.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Well? How was it? Tell me. I need to know whether to keep writing or not. Remember: I/K pairing! Anybody think Ijin is too good to be true? Or am I giving Kagome a break? What a stupid question! Anybody know what Ijin means? Or his last name, Hyakuhei? All my original names mean something! Special honors for the first people who find out what each name means. Also, free advertisement for your stories. If no one finds the names, the contest will continue! There's another thing to leave in your review *wink wink nudge nudge*!  
  
The plot shall soon thicken! As with all my stories, I shall personally respond to all reviews unless they are evil. Then I will send you a half-eaten salami in the mail. You can use your own flames to cook the thing. Have a nice day! Ja ne, readers! Will you read if I write more? I have lots of ideas! Review! Next chapter soon if I get reviews!  
  
Love to reviewers, ~Kitty Katana, mistress of the blade~  
  
P.S.- Love is a snowmobile racing across the tundra and then suddenly  
it flips over, pinning you underneath. At night, the ice weasels come.  
  
Matt Groening (1954 -), "Life in Hell"  
  
Just a thought. ice weasels are funny! 


	2. Dates and Tetsusaiga's Betrayal

Domo Minna! Welcome to my second installment of Unasareru. It means 'to have a nightmare' in Japanese. Anybody got a better idea? Okay, on with my ridiculously long authoress' note.  
  
First of all, the winners of the contest in the previous chapter are:  
  
For finding what Ijin means: Fluffy Hatsukoi  
  
For finding what Hyakuhei means: Fluffy Hatsukoi  
  
Congratulations! Read her story: Twisted Monopoly (featuring me!) It might be posted by the time you read this, but it probably isn't yet. Basically, Me and my itousan and the Inu gang play Monopoly. Wow, it gets weird. I'm my normal, evil self though (you know, drool over Inu, try to kill Kikyou.)  
  
No one else found it! You have one more chapter to answer! Then I tell you what his name really means! *laughs evilly*  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
Kitty- If I owned Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyou wouldn't stand a chance. He would be mine! ALL MINE!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaaha.  
  
*Is wheeled off by guys in white coats*  
  
White coat guy- Darn. There goes another one. Pity.  
  
Kitty- Does this jacket make me look fat?  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ijin turned to look at her as he left. "Would you like to, well, go out on Saturday?" he asked. "I'll understand if you don't. If you have other plans or something, but just to the movies or the park or something." He spoke five words a second. Kagome hushed him. "It sounds like fun." -It isn't like I have to wait up for Inuyasha, he just wants Kikyou. What's so great about a dead girl, anyway? I think - "Hey, Kagome?" She realized that she had been looking murderous. How did that subject always seem to disturb her?  
  
"Um, I guess I'll pick you up at eight. Does that sound okay?" he asked her innocently. "Great! Let me give you my number." "That's okay Kagome, if I need it I'll look up the shrine!" She stood there dumbstruck at his sudden confidence. "O.kay, Ijin." She replied, but he had long since run down the shrine steps, yelling and whooping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in Feudal Japan {I can't remember what the time period is called! Can you help me?}, Inuyasha was beginning to doubt whether or not Kagome was actually going to come back. -What if she doesn't? What then? Do I only need her to collect jewel shards? Or is it something more? - "Well, well." A certain perverted monk was watching the hanyou from the ground. "Are we having second thoughts, Inuyasha?" "Feh, 'bout what?" "Sending Kagome-sama back to her own time."  
  
Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably. -I know it was wrong to compare Kagome to Kikyou; I'm not about to admit it to everyone else. -  
  
Miroku sat down under the tree. "You know it was wrong to compare Kagome-sama to Kikyou-sama, don't you?" -Damn it, monk, stay out of my head! - "Don't you have some girl to hit on?" Miroku looked at the sky unhappily. "Not yet, Sango usually takes a bath around sunset, so it isn't quite time." Inuyasha grumbled. "Pervert."  
  
"Well, I suppose I have nothing else to do. Kagome-sama is not here, so we cannot collect the jewel shards for now."  
  
"I'm not going to apologize!"  
  
Miroku stood with a sigh. "If you insist." He walked away, no doubt to discover what he could of Sango's bath.  
  
Inuyasha was feeling exhausted after the long day he'd had. He ran, or maybe the more proper word was glided, back to camp. Without Kagome, he felt less compelled to protect them, and more compelled to go to sleep.  
  
He slapped himself mentally. -I'm not thinking about her! - He'd run over the conversation a hundred times by now. He couldn't find any fault on Kagome's part. -Shit. I don't want to go back and apologize- He fell asleep just as the rest of the gang was returning. Miroku was brandishing a large red mark on his cheek.  
  
He was just climbing out of the well in Kagome's time. He leapt up to Kagome's window to see the miko and a boy he didn't recognize. They sat on Kagome's bed, talking. Just talking. Kagome was laughing and the boy was innocently smiling at her.  
  
She looked so beautiful like that, her head tilted back and a huge smile gracing her feminine features. He smiled just thinking of it. Then he saw the boy drawing something out of his sleeve. A huge knife.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
-There is no way she can get away! - He thought frantically.  
  
He did the only thing he could think of to protect her. He smashed through the window, sliding between the knife and a horrified looking Kagome. A pain split through his side.  
  
Inuyasha awoke quickly, barely avoiding another fall. He was terrified by what he saw as he looked at the source of the pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was laughing at one of Ijin's jokes in her room. It was about fifteen minutes before their date began. Ijin picked up the keys to his father's truck. "Ready to go?" he asked. [A/N- this takes place about two and a half years after Kagome and Inuyasha begin collecting jewel shards, meaning Kagome and Ijin (who is the same age) are about sixteen.] Kagome adjusted her short black skirt. She nodded happily. -I should have taken a vacation from collecting shards a long time ago; I haven't felt so relaxed in years! -  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
They went to see a movie. A horror movie to be precise. Kagome sat quietly in her seat, while next to her, Ijin quivered in fear. She had seen worse.  
  
At the ice cream parlor, Ijin questioned why Kagome hadn't been scared. She was sorely tempted to take him to the well to show him why. "I guess I'm just brave." She giggled, ending the conversation. [A/N: That scene was kind of pointless, but bear with me.]  
  
The drive home was quiet, but not awkwardly so. They were both exhausted.  
  
"Well, goodnight, Kagome." Ijin walked her to the door. "I had a really good time, Ijin," she said sincerely. Then she leaned over and gave him a very quick kiss on the cheek. She laughed at the dazed look on his face, then proceeded to quickly step inside he house, closing the door behind her. [A/N: *gasp*]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at the wound in his side. It was in exactly the same spot as the one in his dream. He looked for what cut him. Tetsusaiga's [A/N: I can't spell it. Is that right?] sheath lay on the ground. He looked at the sword now embedded in his ribs. -Kuso! What happened? The chances of Tetsusaiga sliding out of its case and me rolling into exactly the right angle to be stabbed by it are one in a- "Inuyasha, get up, will 'ya?!?"  
  
He obliged, but groaned when he hit the ground. -It still hurts really bad.- He vaguely put a clawed hand to his spine, which had been aching since he got the injury. Miroku wasn't sure why his healing powers hadn't taken effect. It wasn't even close to new moon. Shippou and Sango agreed that it was guilt from his fight with Kagome that prevented proper healing.  
  
"Inuyasha! What happened?" Shippou was first to respond to the blood dripping out of Inuyasha's hakama. Inuyasha ignored the kitsune's question, instead walking away to clean his wound.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should let Kaede-sama take a look at your wound." The monk stated mildly. "Keh. I'll survive. It was just an accident." Miroku looked skeptical. -Something is wrong - he thought to himself. -This is just like last night -.  
  
Inuyasha had broken under the pressure of his friends and agreed to come back home. He'd seen Kaede and she had bandaged his cut. She was suspicious of the origin of his wound.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on her bed at home. "Well, I'm going back tomorrow. To Feudal Japan. Hmm, I wonder what they have been up to." -What about Ijin? Can I just leave him here? I don't think he's stupid enough to fall for Grandpa's lame diseases. - She rolled over on the bed. As she closed her eyes, she declined the urge to ponder her dysfunctional relationships.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat in the tree by the well's mouth. -She should be back soon. - He thought to himself. His instincts proved dead-on. Her smell filled his nostrils. She was quickly pulling herself out of the well, smiling brightly. A flying fur ball smashed into Kagome, and she slid backwards.  
  
"Shippou!"  
  
Miroku and Sango walked up to the well to greet their friend. Miroku nodded slightly. "Hello Kagome-sama." Sango took a different approach, hugging her friend tightly. "Hey, Sango-chan!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her sideways. He really wasn't looking forward to apologizing. -I'll do it later. - He steped forward. "Well, let's go, we have more shards to collect." A look of disappointment flickered across Kagome's face, but she quickly replaced it with a smile. In any case, she was happy to be back.  
  
Shimatta! I hate how the format in the first chapter came out! It sucks!  
  
Well, anyway, sorry if that was short. I'll do better next time. It just seemed like a proper place to end.  
  
Did you like that chapter? I may be putting some fluff in the next one. YAY! I don't know if I can write fluff. I'll try (melodramatically). If only for my loyal reviewers! Alas, is the hour of two and I haven't had many hours of sleep over the past week! Forgive me!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Huge thanks to my fist reviewers!  
  
Tiger of the Wind- *cries* You have no idea how much your review meant to me. I wasn't gonna put in much contact between Ijin and Inu, but I reconsidered after that note, it could really work! Wow, I'm going to get writing on my next chapter right now! Who cares if it's 2 am? Ha ha. I'd be happy to write more. There's nothing to describe how a good review can make you feel. *does the 'happy dance'* Oh yeah, SIT! *Inuyasha creates trademark crater* You aren't going anywhere now, are you? *Inu whimpers*  
  
Destination- Thank you! I will keep going! Any reviews I can get mean a lot to me. You were my second review! In one chapter! Hooray! Check back some time to tell me how I'm doing, okay?  
  
Suki- Thanks! I don't have a schedule or anything yet, but if I don't get writer's block, it'll go pretty fast.  
  
Namiko the anime wizard- You like it! You really like it! *Launches into hour-long acceptance speech* In short, I'd just like to say- Thank you!  
  
Laurie- You're right! Good for you! How did you figure that out? Thanks for the compliment! ******************************************************  
  
I'll be putting these little quotes at the bottom of all my chapters, feel free to use them. They pertain somewhat to the story.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Last night I dreamed I ate a ten-pound marshmallow, and when I woke up the pillow was gone.  
-Tommy Cooper-  
  
Keep the Kitty happy! Review!  
  
I'll help.  
  
Follow My writing. Down to The button. Buttons Are good To press. Nobody's Looking Just once. Please?  
  
Love you guys, ~Kitty Katana, mistress of the blade~ 


	3. Apologies

Unasareru Chapter 3  
  
Hey everybody! How are you? Well, we'll finally get into some of the plot here.  
  
Random people- Yay.  
  
Okay, review responses are at the bottom. Special thanks to Tiger of the Wind, who has somehow really managed to motivate me. And I'm very grateful for it!  
  
Okay, for our contest:  
  
Laurie found out that Ijin's last name means 'all evils'. Sounds friendly, ne? Hooray! Good job, Laurie! You can read Laurie's story- 'Sweet Lies'.  
  
NOTE: You'll notice that I changed Ijin and Kagome's relationship slightly in the last chapter. They are more close friends, now. I can mess with the relationships a lot more now, since I haven't ruled anybody in the love. square. out.  
  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and. other people who are not me. But I love him just as much.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Inuyasha watched as the ebony-haired girl greeted her friends. As always, his jewel-detector went off first.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kagome sighed slightly. -Why is he always like this right when I come back? Sometime I wish he would just.- She shook her head. Inuyasha immediately felt bad and gave her his cocky smirk. It seemed to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dark figure adjusted his appearance, changing into a more natural form. His new angel-like appearance was detracted from only by his sinister smirk and black wings, not to mention the foot-long, jet black horn sliding out of his forehead.  
  
He stepped over to a familiar youkai. The crane bowed slightly. "How goes your mission, Shishou [this is only the Japanese word for 'master', not nessecerily the character's name.]?" He looked at her carefully. "Fine for now Tsuru [this actually is the name of the character. The Shishou is speaking to the crane youkai. Tsuru literally means crane (as in the bird)]. I don't think anyone suspects a thing. I trust you're taking care of the hanyou?" Tsuru bowed again. "Yes, Shishou, everything according to plan, but." His icy eyes glared at her. "I will not stand for hesitation, Tsuru." He snapped coldly. "I understand."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Inuyasha led Kagome away from the others. Miroku had just slipped his hands into an inappropriate place on Sango, and she had given him a slap that could be heard miles away. Shippou was too busy trying to calm Sango that he didn't notice his 'parents' slipping away into the trees.  
  
They sat in a forest, the moonlight spattering the trees and ground a silvery color. It was romantic and mysterious. The looming shadows danced across her face as he turned to her.  
  
"Kagome, I."  
  
She gave him an encouraging look, urging him to continue.  
  
"I'm. sorry." He winced at the end as if she was going to hit him. She only nodded. "Arigatou, Inuyasha." -That was easier than I thought it would be. - He thought to himself.  
  
She sidled over to be next to him after a few moments of silence between them. She rested her head on a tree behind her and looked up at the stars. Unconsciously, her head came in contact with the hanyou's shoulder. He blushed and considered pushing her off. That thought lasted all of one millisecond. Instead, he slipped her down into the crook of his arm, pulled her onto his lap and watched her fall asleep. He soon felt comfortable enough to lean into her warm body and fall asleep to the rhythm of her genle breathing.  
  
They awoke a few hours later to find the faces of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and even Kirara staring at them intently. Kagome blushed furiously and laughed nervously, as she struggled to untangle herself from the mess of limbs that were herself and Inuyasha.  
  
The half-youkai got up groggily and, noticing the people around, promptly cried out. He looked down at the girl who was struggling to pull his clawed hand off her waist.  
  
He couldn't quite remember the previous night, other than the fact that they had fallen asleep together. For a moment he wondered how much he didn't remember, but promptly reminded himself that he wasn't Miroku.  
  
Shippou was staring at them, not quite sure how to think. Miroku smiled coyly. Sango wore an 'it's-about-time' look.  
  
"Oh, please, guys. You don't think."  
  
No one answered. "Hentais." A very disgruntled hanyou jumped away, leaving his female counterpart with four very curious companions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Kagome had promised to come back the next day, her friends hesitantly let her go home to her time. She had to meet Ijin and her other friends. She had to make up some excuse for leaving again.  
  
"I'm sorry," she finished with a sincere note. Ijin eyed her curiously. "That's okay, Kagome. You have a good time in Kyoto! Tell us what it was like." Kagome laughed nervously. "Sure."  
  
Once the other girls had left, Ijin sat down next to Kagome. "You won't forget me, will you?" he whispered into her ear. Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Of course not!" Her eyes danced. "I never forget my friends. Besides, I won't be there long!" Ijin's face contorted slightly at the word 'friend'.  
  
He nodded and stood. "Say, Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Would you like to go to the mall or something?"  
  
"Sure Ijin. Sounds good to me. Let's invite everybody else!"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't. You know, just you and me?"  
  
Kagome shifted uncomfortably. She didn't see Ijin as a boyfriend. She really never had. They'd had a lot in common and he was a good friend. Not boyfriend.  
  
Ijin looked at her pleadingly again. "Okay." She obliged quietly. She promised herself that she wouldn't mislead Ijin into thinking she was romantically interested in him. Ijin grabbed his keys, just as before. They left for the mall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Inuyasha had grown tired of waiting and headed to the well. He had a bad feeling and seeing Kagome would make him feel a bit better. While the rest were distracted, he slipped unnoticed down the well.  
  
On the other side, he could smell the wonderful scent that teased him constantly. Kagome herself was nowhere to be found. He took to tracking her down. He put his nose to the ground, following her trail, when he picked up a suspicious smell. "Kagome!"  
  
Okay! Sorry, that was kinda short. But this was the best time to end. Not as much fluff as expected? Sorry for that. That's not it though! There's plenty more!  
  
Tiger of the Wind- As always, I can't explain how much your reviews mean. I hope that was a decent amount of fluff to hold you over until later. Ha ha ha!  
  
Whitetail- *hugs Whitetail* Inspiring you to write your own? Are you kidding? I could be given no higher compliment! That means a lot to me! Tell me your story when it comes out, okay? I'd absolutely love to read it!  
  
"Dreaming men are haunted men." Stephen Vincent Binet 


	4. Revalations and Convinient Distractions

Unasareru Chapter 4  
  
What's this? I got no reviews for my last chapter! *growls* Well, I'm going to keep writing anyway. I finally figured out for sure where I'm going with the plot, it should work out. That was probably my shortest authoress' note ever!  
  
Disclaimer- I own a lapop and a radio and a nice TV. I own seventy stuffed animals and a dog and a few horseback-riding ribbons. I own eight Breyer horses and Inuyasha. Wait- I don't own Inuyasha? Curses! Foiled again!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
His sensitive nose sniffed the ground for the direction she had gone in. Souta stepped out of the house. "Inuyasha!" Kagome's little brother called welcomingly. The hanyou grunted a greeting. He had to find her quickly. He decided to ask her brother where Kagome had gone. "To the mall with her 'boyfriend'." Inuyasha gulped a bit. "B-Boyfriend?" Souta laughed and continued on to wherever he had been headed.  
  
The remaining figure sat down directly where stood moments ago. -She has a boyfriend? - Another little voice in his head yelled at him. 'I knew you should have told her sooner! What did I tell you? I told you that you'd better tell her how you feel soon or she's going to find a boyfriend. Did you listen to me? Of course not!' -Shut up! - 'Oh, that's it. Yelling's going to help!' Inuyasha growled audibly. "I should still go get her." He said finally. He headed off, following her scent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the mall, Kagome and Ijin had sat down on a bench. Ijin seemed to be staring at her almost hungrily. Kagome looked away nervously. Ijin was acting so strangely lately.  
  
"Ijin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we go? I have to get packing. For Kyoto."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Their conversations had never been so akward. She pondered this as they walked into a more deserted area.  
  
He dropped Kagome off at home, but parked and followed her up the steps to the shrine. She was growing more afraid of him by the minute. He scowled openly and looked around nervously, as if something was going to jump out of the bushes and attack him.  
  
Once she thought Ijin was gone, she slipped into the well shed. She felt a hand on her wrist as she jumped through. Ijin was clutching her tightly as they both fell down into the well.  
  
*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the well, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were miles away from the portal between the times. They were, in fact, fighting a familiar youkai.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang sliced through several clouds as it tried to reach the bird, which was flying above them at the moment. "Kitsune Fire!" Shippou cried as he desperately tried to reach the bird. Kirara was asleep, and Miroku's eyes were threatening to close.  
  
The youkai known as Tsuru had put Kirara to sleep at the beginning of the fight, for fear that she may be able to reach the crane. Miroku had tried using his Air rip, but only managed to suck up some sleeping powder.  
  
-I must keep them away from the well, for Shishou's sake! -  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A very bored hanyou stepped back towards the Higurashi shrine. He had finally picked up her scent amongst the hundreds of others. They led in a huge circle. He was just walking up the shrine steps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ijin, what's going on? Why did you follow me? It's not safe here." Kagome demanded of the boy next to her in the well. "Let's go up." He said, pointing to the mouth of the well. She nodded.  
  
They climbed out and Ijin turned to face her. Without warning, a pair of long, black wings ripped out of his back and a horn out of his forehead. His clothes changed to a long black robe. She noticed a sword at his side.  
  
Kagome screamed. The wings enveloped her, not in a hug, but in a hold. He easily pulled the Shikon no Tama off the string around her neck. "I really did grow to like you Kagome," he whispered ", I just liked your jewel more." He hissed the last part venomously. Ijin tossed Kagome back into the well and approached menacingly.  
  
She sat there completely helpless as he drew his sword.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uh-oh! Looks like trouble. Will Kagome get away in time? Why did I make this chapter so short? Will people review this chapter? So many unanswered questions! You, readers, have the power to answer one of those questions! Make me happy, REVIEW! I got a lot of really nice ones! I've posted them near my laptop to encourage me.  
  
This story won't be too many chapters more. Don't miss your chance to review! I want to take this opportunity to thank Whiteail. I'm on a favorite authors list! I'm soooo honored! As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Those who didn't- you'll be getting your salami soon!  
  
"Dream as if you'll live forever... live as if you'll die today."   
  
-James Dean 


	5. The Truth of the Matter

Unasareru Chapter 5 As of now, dedicated to Tiger of the Wind, whose reviews I am indescribably happy about.  
  
Yay! Hi everybody! I'm done chapter 5! Pretty damn happy about that! I got to write a bit of fluff! And it was good!  
  
But I still didn't get many reviews! What do you want me to do? I'll stand on my head and sing the national anthem if you review!  
  
P.S.- I'm starting an Inuyasha choose-your-own-adventure. It's a co-effort between Fluffy and me, but she hasn't done any work yet. Check it out when it's done!  
  
WARNING- MASSIVE AND/OR RIDICULOUS AMOUNTS OF FLUFF AHEAD!  
  
  
  
Ijin slowly advanced upon the girl on the ground in front of him. "What- what are you? What do you want?" He smiled darkly. He lifted the sword slowly. Kagome could only cower in fear. The weapon quickly sliced through the air.  
  
Her memories flashed before her eyes. When Souta was born, when her father had died, and when her grandpa had moved in. She remembered when she'd met all her friends at school, as well as Miroku and Sango and Shippou. Would Shippou be okay without her? Then meeting Inuyasha. She had been so infatuated by him, ever since the first time she saw him. She'd never gotten the chance to tell him how she felt about him. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to flood through her.  
  
A shadow fell over her. She looked up. The shadow was Tetsusaiga's. Golden eyes glanced down at her. They looked horrified and guilty. "Inuyasha." She panted slightly. Her heart had been racing.  
  
Ijin sheathed his sword, apparently happy enough with his first prize. He flashed the Shikon no Tama mockingly at Inuyasha, then disappeared in a flash of smoke. Inuyasha muttered a few interesting words before turning to the shaking girl below him. His eyes searched hers. "Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
She managed to nod. "He-he got the jewel." She stated, eyes still wide. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. His warm embrace was comforting to her. Kagome let her head fall to Inuyasha's shoulder then she allowed herself to cry. He buried his nose in her hair, knowing how easily he could have lost her. He rocked her back and forth until her shaking sobs subsided.  
  
  
  
Sango tried to shake Miroku and Kirara awake. Kirara awoke immediately. Miroku slept on. They really couldn't wait there. It wasn't safe. Miroku had been asleep since when he took in all that powder in the battle with Tsuru. Sango was really worried. "Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama! MIROKU!" [Okay, in case you don't know, houshi-sama is the name Sango commonly uses for Miroku (at least in my translated manga, on the internet) houshi means a low level Buddhist priest. It can sort of be translated to 'monk' or something of that nature.] She paced madly followed by Shippou and Kirara. "What do I do?" Shippou smiled slyly.  
  
Sango looked at him desperately. She decided on a drastic course of action. She leaned down and crushed her lips against his. His eyes opened quickly and kissed her back. She jerked her head up. She found herself looking down into a smiling Miroku's face. She also felt a hand on her bottom. SLAP!  
  
They all found each other near the village. Kagome was riding her bike, with Inuyasha asleep on the back. Shippou once again flew at Kagome. "KAGOMMMMEEEEE!" She laughed, trying to steady the bike with her feet so Inuyasha wouldn't get to rude of a wake up call.  
  
The hanyou got up to find everyone else eating dinner. Shippou was on top of Kagome's head. No doubt he had been there since the moment he had seen her.  
  
"You're awake." Kagome stated, trying to divert Miroku away from Sango's leg and another potential slap. She stood with a cup of ramen and tossed it to Inuyasha. He'd eaten it in about forty seconds. Then jumped into a [conveniently placed] tree. He was worn out from worrying over Kagome and that creepy youkai, but didn't really let himself get to sleep for fear of another nightmare.  
  
Eventually, he couldn't fight sleep. He stretched out on a limb and looked down at his friends. Silvery moonlight danced all over the camp. Miroku was sliding towards Sango every few seconds. The hanyou shook his head lightly and sighed. How had he ever ended up with these people? A youkai exterminator and her fire cat, a cursed monk, a happy-go-lucky kitsune and a reincarnation of his ex-girlfriend. What an unlikely bunch.  
  
He gave a slight grin and rolled over on the branch. Then he fell asleep.  
  
Tsuru stood before him again. He took up a fighting stance, but the bird didn't draw a weapon of any kind. She looked at him for a moment before speaking desperately to him. "Inuyasha! If you and your friends want to survive, you must destroy Shishou now!" He cocked his head at her. "Shishou? Your Shishou? Who is it?" Tsuru shifted nervously. "The Black Angel." she whispered. "That bastard that tried to kill Kagome?!" he demanded of the youkai. "You work for him?!" He reached for Tetsusaiga, only to find that it wasn't there.  
  
Tsuru nodded, Tetsusaiga under her wing for the moment. "The same. He said before that he didn't want to hurt anyone, but he's been using my powers to harm people through their dreams. I can somewhat control dreams. He is trying to kill all who oppose him, including you and the miko. He befriended her to claim the shards. He's managed to injure Naraku, which is why he hasn't attacked! You will be killed through your dreams if you can't fight him. Shishou went to great lengths to make all the injuries sustained through your dreams look like accidents. Dream injuries are very different from physical ones. They aren't healed so easily. That is why your back and sword wound have not yet healed." The youkai looked nervously again.  
  
"I will help you. I can grant you all the power to fight back, but I can do no more. This is your fight from now on. I won't see anyone else injured. Now I must go. Good luck to you!" the bird quickly flew away, leaving Inuyasha with many questions.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes! Inuyasha hasn't yet woken up!"  
  
"That's so strange. You don't think this has something to do with the other ones, do you?"  
  
"I'm almost positive that it does."  
  
"But, who would- ?"  
  
"Ijin! Or whatever that thing was."  
  
"But he doesn't have power over dreams."  
  
So went the conversation between Miroku and Kagome. It was very unlike their hanyou friend to sleep late, not to mention the fact that he had a few new scrapes on him.  
  
Kagome walked over to where he slept. He had fallen out of the tree again, but this time, it wasn't from too high up, so they weren't really worried. She brushed some silver hair from his eyes. He was sweating and his eyes were clenched shut.  
  
"We should wait to head to Tason. Something is ver wrong with Inuyasha." Sango said.  
  
"H-hai." Agreed the girl leaning over the hanyou. After yesterday, she was highly paranoid about everything.  
  
He ran through the forest quickly. -I have to find that Black Angel guy before he hurts anyone else. - Tsuru had given him the ability to inflict damage on his opponent, and he was going to take advantage of it. -His name was- Ijin. He tried to hurt Kagome. Ugh. I should have been there. -  
  
Kagome had been awake for almost two days straight, taking care of Inuyasha who was, unbeknownst to her, serching for Ijin. Sleep threatened to take control. The rest were worried about her. She'd started to look pale and thin and she was skipping meals watching over him.  
  
Eventually, she could no longer stay awake and fell asleep cuddled up next to Inuyasha. Neither could be woken. She had found the key to helping him.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
She didn't recognize her surroundings at all. Kagome was lost. "Inuyasha!" she called again. She could sense him. She sat down and decided to wait. If anything happened, she could just wake up, right?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Kagome!" he could smell her. He took off in her direction, which happened to be the opposite way of the direction he had been traveling. He couldn't deny that he was happy to have her near him, but he was growing increasingly more worried at what could happen to her.  
  
He found her unharmed, sitting on a log by a beautiful waterfall. She smiled at him. He stormed over. "Do you know what could happen to you out here? You could be hurt or-" Still thinking she was in the middle of a dream, Kagome walked right up to Inuyasha and pressed her lips against his. He stopped mid-sentence.  
  
Her eyes were closed and he could feel a smile dancing on her lips. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. He looked shocked and speechless, for once. His lips formed inaudible words.  
  
"I always wanted to do that." She giggled.  
  
)()(()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()() ()()()()()()()  
  
Yay! Oh, I love to write fluff! I don't care if you hated it, cause that was the most fun to write. Okay, big battle coming up soon, so bring our helmets! Let's get ready to RUMBLE!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tiger of the Wind- *hugs* Aww. Thank you! Your reviews never fail to put a huge smile on my face. After your last one, I walked around with a stupid grin on my face for so long that my mom actually asked if I was okay. I don't usually smile. It really feels redundant to keep telling you how wonderful your reviews are, but they keep me writing. Strange as it sounds, I keep your reviews up while I'm writing, they encourage me. You like fluff? Fluff it is! *More hugging* Oh, you're the best! I'm going to try to go read all of your stories as well! Arigatou, Tiger-sama, arigatou! Oh yeah, you have a fic dedicated to you now.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
P.S.- I know that there really isn't much Sango/Miroku and I'm sorry to fans. It kinda gets off the main storyline. There is more of the characters.  
  
Tell me what you want! More fluff? More humor? More action? But you have to review!  
  
Buttons are good to click. Feed the urge. Go ahead, I won't tell!  
  
If you want reverse psychology- Don't press the button! NO! Please don't press it!  
  
===================================================  
  
Love is, above all, the gift of oneself.  
Jean Anouilh 


	6. Kouga Appears

Unasareru Chapter 6 Dedicated to Tiger of the Wind, without whom, I wouldn't have had the incentive to update. Also for all other reviewers:  
  
shadow wraith  
  
Whitetail  
  
Laurie  
  
Namiko the anime wizard  
  
Suki  
  
Destination  
  
Okay! Here we go! Sixth chapter, not bad, ne?  
  
I'd like to thank shadow wraith for an idea included in this chapter.  
  
Oh, yeah! *Stands on head and sings national anthem backwards* REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
...? see you can say, Oh! Whew! Done! ! Inuyasha own don't I  
  
Ha ha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
========================================================  
  
He wasn't quite sure of what had just happened. -She -she kissed me! - Then there was that voice again 'Of course she kissed you, you idiot! Now do something about it!'  
  
She smiled at him. She was very amused by his bewildered look. She giggled again slightly. Inuyasha was cuter when he didn't talk, she decided. Unfortunately for her, he found his voice. "Kagome... look, we have to find this Ijin guy and fight him!" he said forcefully. 'That isn't what I had in mind when I said do something!' "He took the jewel shards! Don't you remember?" Something lit up in her eyes. "Yeah, I remember!"  
  
Inuyasha kept his nose to the ground, sniffing out Ijin, while Kagome admired her surroundings. "Ahh, only in a dream." "Yeah, but in this one, you'll remember when you wake up, if you don't have some injuries from it." He proceeded to explain the dream world to Kagome. He was rather proud of himself for knowing so much about what was going on. "Come on, do you sense any shards around? We have to track that guy down." Kagome had frozen -'Remember when you wake up.?'- Inuyasha knew what she was thinking about. It was written all over her quickly blushing face. The kiss. He was looking forward to remembering that when he woke up. -No! I love Kikyou, right? I just have to convince her and find a way to get her soul back, but....- 'It isn't worth the trouble! You've got something just as good right in front of you!' -Damn voice-.  
  
He looked at Kagome. The reflection off the stream that they walked next to bounced light off her face. Her cheeks were bright red and she looked at the ground. He almost chuckled to himself. -She had been so forward- he mused as they walked.  
  
They were fast approaching a clearing in the woods. The stream ended in a tiny waterfall, flowing into a still lake. "Well, well. What have we here?" Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome. "Ijin." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha hated the way Kagome was cowering behind him. She was afraid. It broke his heart to hear her whimper and toss her head in every direction, trying to find him. Ijin was different in the sense that Kagome had trusted him and that she had almost been killed by him. Normally she wouldn't fear the youkai so much. "Ijin!?!" Inuyasha roared. "You bastard, come out and fight like a man!"  
  
"I'd be happy to," the Black Angel said as he materialized before the pair. He drew his sword. Long and black, and just as deadly as she had remembered it. Kagome shied away slightly, but stood her ground next to Inuyasha, refusing to abandon him.  
  
Ijin dropped to the ground. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. They circled around each other, watching. Kagome had taken a few steps back and was readying an arrow in her bow, unbeknownst to the boys.  
  
Ijin took the opportunity to deliver a vicious blow to the hanyou's left arm. Inuyasha's arm was quickly soaked in blood. He winced slightly. Kagome didn't call out to him, for fear that her element of surprise would be blown. She looked on with worried eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the dream, the rest of the conscious assembly had found Inuyasha and Kagome curled up together under a huge tree. Sango sighed. "Aww, isn't that sweet?" Miroku nodded. -Sweet, huh? - "We should wake them up." The monk suggested. Sango nodded an agreement and tried to shake Kagome awake. Miroku looked at the hanyou and frowned. "Sango, look!" She obliged, and as she watched, a log cut opened on Inuyasha's arm.  
  
Sango gave a strange look. "What is it, houshi-sama? How-" Miroku shook his head. "I do not know." He said honestly ", but I believe that it is as we feared. They are in danger." Shippou looked at them, worried. "What about Kagome?" he asked innocently.  
  
Meanwhile, another youkai watched from the tree above. Kouga was seriously considering killing Inuyasha. -Who does he think he is? - He wrinkled his nose slightly. -Kagome is my woman! -  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hanyou and youkai were exchanging blows at an incredible rate. Neither was really winning. Kagome had her arrow drawn and was waiting for just the right moment to attack. She found her chance as the two broke apart.  
  
The arrow glowed a blindingly bright pink color. Ijin growled loudly as the arrow pierced his shoulder. He flew at Kagome before Inuyasha could begin to react. A thin line of blood crossed Kagome's cheek.  
  
Ijin jumped into a nearby tree. "I, upon deliberation, have decided that I have nothing to gain from this fight." He called to them on the ground. His shoulder looked bad. "If you succeed, you gain the jewel, but what do I get if I win?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Don't worry about it, you won't win." He glanced at Kagome before turning back to the youkai before him.  
  
"If I win, I think I will decide what to take." He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha's gaze on him sharpened. With that, the Black Angel disappeared. Inuyasha dropped to his knees on the ground. Everything went dark.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered opened. "Inuyasha!" she looked around quickly. She couldn't recognize where she was for a while. She identified one element at a time. It was dark, and the air was a bit stale. A cave, she reasoned. She was in a cave. How was that? Hadn't she been in the forest with Inuyasha? There was a fire crackling joyfully beside her. Okay, she hadn't built it, so she must be here with someone.  
  
She finally visually identified the mouth of the cave. A human shape sat, silhouetted by the moon. She rose to her feet shakily. The figure turned around to look at her. For a moment, she swore it was Ijin and let out a tiny scream.  
  
"Kagome, calm down."  
  
She knew the voice and relaxed, if only a little. "Kouga. Why am I...here?" He smirked at her. "I didn't think mutt-face was doing a good job protecting you. I decided I would." He stuck his nose in the air. Kagome knew that she had to get back to the camp. She began to walk out, but a splitting headache stopped in her tracks. She winced and brought her hand to her head.  
  
Kouga looked at her with concern and took a step forward, but Kagome shook her head and began to walk again. Kouga stopped her. He sighed and spoke to her softly. "Kagome... Stay here at least until you're a little better." He pleaded. Kagome looked at him and smiled ", I feel fine. I had a headache for a minute, probably just from my nightmare." She reassured him. As she touched her cheek she felt it. Some dry blood from the cut Ijin had given her lingered on her cheek. -I think it was more than just a nightmare, though. I wonder if Inuyasha's okay. - she mused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was, in fact, just fine. He had woken up in Kaede's hut and immediately demanded to know where Kagome was.  
  
"We don't know where she is, my friend." Miroku answered truthfully. That wasn't to say that he was not concerned about her safety. The hanyou growled. "What the hell do you mean, you don't know where she is?" He was standing and looking rather menacingly around. "Well," Sano explained ", we found you two asleep in the woods. We went to get some villagers to help move you, but when we came back, Kagome was gone." She wrung her hands anxiously. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "We have to find her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Sorry that took a while! ...And it was kinda short, too and Kouga was a little bit OOC. Next chapter will be a bit better. Thanks to shadow wraith for the idea to use Kouga.  
  
Okay, here we go!  
  
Tiger of the Wind- YAY! Again! I hope the dedication didn't sound too... obsessive. I just want you to know that you keep me going. I hit a wall for a few days and had some trouble. I'm glad you liked it, that whole chapter was my favorite to write. I could make them safely a little bit out of character. I actually had the sixth chapter done, but I had to wait to find out what Kouga called Inu in the show. In my online version, he calls him dog-turd and, well, I really don't like it. Sounds stupid. If standing on my head and singing backwards doesn't make people review, I don't know what will. Any ideas? Threatening? *laughs maniacally* Bribery?... Cya soon! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Aeyikie- NOOOOOO! I can't believe you pressed the button! *room shakes violently* We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die! We're all gonna- Just kidding! *shaking stops* Thank you for reviewing! Next chapter up real soon, but you have to come back to read it, deal?  
  
Shadow wraith- Thanks for the review! I'll try to avoid pointless talking when possible. I try not to make the chapters boring. I really hadn't thought of throwing Kouga into the mix! I guess I kind of neglected a few other characters, too... Sorry. I'm really glad you liked Tsuru, she was one of my favorite characters to write in. She's working for evil, but she isn't evil... conflicts, conflicts. Read on for your question!  
  
Question: Is Tsuru the one that stabbed Inuyasha and pushed him out of the tree?  
  
In response to your question, technically, she did. Tsuru has a certain power over dreams. She works for Ijin, who has his eye on the shards of the Shikon no Tama. She injured Inu through his dreams, but made it look like an accident so no one would get suspicious. Because of her powers, any injuries sustained in the dream actually become injuries in the waking world. Sort of understand now? I know it's a little bit confusing. Hopefully everything will be understandable by the end of the story.  
  
I'd also like to explain here Ijin's relationship with Kagome here, since we're answering questions. This could be complicated, so either hang in there or skip it.  
  
Okay, so as you know, Ijin and Kagome became friends. Ijin blew his cover and stole the jewels. As he says "I really did...like you. I just liked your jewel more." Ijin does have some feelings for Kagome, which is why he didn't kill her in the dream; he let her off with a scratch on the cheek. It's also why he has seemingly set claims to Kagome as his prize if he wins the fight between himself and Inuyasha.  
  
Now, Kagome is deathly afraid of Ijin. Probably because he was sort of threatening to kill her. Confused? He wouldn't actually kill her- that was more of an intimidation stunt. She was more shaken than usual because Inuyasha really wasn't around to protect her, like he usually is. Got it? Good! This may be important later in the story, or may have just answered some of your questions.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Feel free to ask questions, flame (give me a reason that it was bad, though!), tell me the flying monkeys are invading, anything pretty much. I want your opinion!  
  
*Turns around, runs into wall* Ugh... Reviews- need- Re- *passes out*  
  
"I have had dreams and I have had nightmares, but I have conquered my nightmares because of my dreams." - Dr. Jonas Salk 


	7. Finding You

Unasareru  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dedicated to my wonderful reviewers, especially Tiger of the Wind, without whose constant support, this story could not have survived.  
  
Hello again! I'm updating as quickly as possible. I hope I'm doing all right!  
  
Disclaimer- (To the tune of that oh-so-annoying song- the ants go marching) Dum dum dum dum Dum dum dum dum Kitty doesn't own Inu Uh-uh, uh-uh No, Kitty doesn't own Inu Uh-uh, uh-uh Kitty doesn't own Inu, or any of his friends Oh poo! And you all should leave reviews  
  
Review Please leave a review. . . Dum dum dum  
  
That was pathetic...I need more original disclaimers...  
  
  
  
"No. We have to find her!" he called to his panting human (and kitsune) counterparts. He was worried and he hadn't even bothered to conceal the fact. He raced at top speeds, sniffing constantly. -That's it!! - He yelled mentally. His eyes lit up at the recognition of her scent. It was slipping away on the wind, but he followed it as if it was his only lifeline. -Hang on Kagome I'm coming! -  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was walking shakily back to where she thought the camp was. She leaned against trees every step of the way. Kouga followed silently behind her. She didn't seem quite right. His presence went unnoticed by a Kagome too preoccupied to sense his jewel shards.  
  
Eventually, she grew tired and frustrated at not being able to find their encampment. She sat against a tree and spoke aloud to herself. "What am I going to do? I need to get back and help Inuyasha defeat Ijin, but..." she broke off. -I don't want to go to sleep! - She tried to tell herself. -What if Ijin's there? - It really didn't matter to her brain who was there; it simply knew that it needed sleep. She slipped into the warm, soft darkness that was sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku whacked Inuyasha over the head with his shakojuo [A/N- I think this is the name of Miroku's staff. Correct me if I'm wrong.] for the fifth time in under thirty minutes. They had all slowed down considerably. Even Inuyasha was showing signs of sleep. Or concussion from being hit by Miroku one too many times.  
  
Shippou was tossing I his sleep next to Sango, who was riding Kirara. The huge cat could barely keep her eyes open, in fact, most of the time she didn't. Miroku had 'suggested' that they stop and rest until morning before looking for Kagome more. He was beginning to get annoyed at the hanyou's persistence in finding her.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a thump behind him. He froze. A second thump was heard, followed by- snoring?!? He turned to see his four friends asleep on the ground. Spilling sleeping bodies everywhere, Miroku and Kirara had dropped from exhaustion. The hanyou was torn between protecting his friends and finding Kagome. -She would want you to protect them. - He told himself. -Besides, by now she's found a perfectly good way to protect herself, or she's... - He refused to allow himself to finish. He refused to think that way.  
  
He positioned himself on top of a large rock and looked towards where they slept. He closed his eyes and let himself float out of consciousness; to the only place he could find Kagome at that very moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's POV (still in 3rd person) ~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked along behind the taller grass, thinking that it would camouflage her from some attack. Kagome heard the rustle of a sneaking predator in the bushes. She pulled her bow into a ready position, her arrow resting in the bow comfortably. She listened for another sound. For a moment she heard nothing, then it resumed, closer and faster. She let the arrow go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's POV (still in 3rd person) ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha noted the delicate white flowers reaching out from the grass. He sniffed carefully for the one he could not find while he was awake. He sniffed, and thought he could pick up her trail. -I'm sure that's her! - He moved farther into the grass. He stopped, sniffing again. He was sure he had a lock on her now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A deadly arrow sliced the air, glowing neon pink. Inuyasha barely dodged it. Kagome stood, still holding her bow. She dropped it immediately after she saw him, a mix of horror and amusement contorted her face. She found that they were emotions that were difficult to mix.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He grumbled slightly. "Stupid bitch... Kikyou... kuso..." Kagome laughed. She could imagine what he was saying under his breath. He growled at her, but the ghost of a smile played on his lips. "Hey! What the hell are you laughing at?" Kagome shook her head, regaining control over her fit of giggles.  
  
Inuyasha remembered why he had been looking for her before. "Where did you go?" he asked, his tone darkening. "Do you really hate to be around me so much that you took off?" He looked down dejectedly. Kagome's smile had disappeared. "No! Why would you think that?" Inuyasha looked away from her. "Look, all I know is that I fell asleep and when I woke up, you were gone! What else could have happened to you?" Kagome was mildly impressed by how concerned he sounded.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wouldn't leave you."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
She smiled and he seemed to relax a little bit. "Well..." she began ", Kouga found us- in the woods- together." Inuyasha blushed slightly, but tried his best to hide it. "Well, he thought we were in danger." He cleared his throat "/You/ were in danger." Kagome nodded her head. She knew Inuyasha wasn't high on Kouga's priority list. She finished ", and he decided to take me back to his cave. I guess he thought I'd be safe there." Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. - *I guess I did sort of put her in danger... I should have been more careful. * 'But still, that doesn't give wolf-breath the right to take what is ours.' *Kagome isn't 'ours'...* 'Sure, whatever you say, puppy.' *Damn voice! *-  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"  
  
She jolted him back to reality [A/N- Well, sort of reality- It is a dream! ^_^] -Who'd a thought you could have dreams within dreams? - "Huh?" She sighed. "You were spacing out!" A light blinked on in Inuyasha's head. "Kagome where are you now?" At the confused look on her face, he explained. "YOU-you, not dream you." "Oh! Ummm... the forest, by Kouga's cave, I guess I didn't make it very far." She explained to him her exact location. He began to walk away to wake himself up.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I- "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha jolted awake. He was terrified by the mass of heads staring down at him. "GGGAAAAHHHH!" Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were all leaning over Inuyasha and had apparently been talking in hushed voices. Shippou smiled as he explained ", Oh, Inuyasha, we were afraid that you weren't gonna wake up!" Inuyasha gave into the urge to ruffle the kitsune's hair. "Stupid squirt. You can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
Inuyasha turned east. "Come on! I know where Kagome is!" Sango's face lit up. "Really?" Within a minute, camp was packed up and they were off to find Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that was really short, but the shorter chapters are, the faster I can update. Also, more chapters mean more chances for reviews! Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far!  
  
Tiger of the Wind  
  
shadow wraith  
  
Whitetail  
  
Laurie  
  
Namiko the anime wizard  
  
Suki  
  
Destination  
  
Sorry that took a while... All electricity in my house went out for hours.  
  
NOTE- I'll tell you now that I am visiting my mom's best friend and her three sons upstate. Therefore, it may be awhile before I can update again!  
  
Responses, responses. Oh, wait! There are no responses! NO ONE REVIEWED! GGGGRRRRR! That's 2 chapters with no reviews! Oh, I get it *sniff* you don't *sniff* LIKE ME!!!! *sob sob sob* You're so hurtful!  
  
Kitty- *cuddles Inu* You like me, right?  
  
Inuyasha- (suffocating) *cough cough cough gasp*  
  
Kitty- *skips away, dragging Inuyasha by the arm* And you all should leave reviews Review Please leave a review. . .  
  
Review review review review review review review review review review review riview review! REVIEW OR THIS WILL GO ON FOREVER! 


	8. Kagome's Capture and Inuyasha's Difficul...

Unasareru  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Dedicated to my few, but still wonderful reviewers, especially Tiger of the Wind and Aeyikie, who have inspired the continuance and humor (however little there is) of this story!  
  
Not many notes today. I'm cranky and I almost killed Fluffy. We were on some hill with a huge drop-off and I was really tempted to push her. She complains too much. We pretty much got into a fistfight up there. Nothing happened. I need emotional counseling.  
  
By the way, if anyone doesn't get Inu's thought patterns- -This- begins and ends his thinking. *This* inside -this- is the Inuyasha that we see on the outside, the one that's sort of cranky and easily annoyed. 'This' inside -this- is a voice inside Inu's head. Maybe we can interpret it as his inner romantic. Or his common sense.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or anyone or anything associated with him, with the exception of my best friend, my Inu plushy.  
  
Both Ijin and Tsuru ARE original characters! If you have some odd desire to use them, tell me because I'd probably like to read the fic. About 999 times out of 1000 I'll let you use an original character. I just don't want them put into totally crappy fics or a story that the author doesn't care/ isn't serious about.  
  
Have fun! Leave a review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sweat blinded them all as they rushed through the forest. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were beginning to tire, but Inuyasha was being driven by an inexplicable adrenaline. Soon they found their destination, an ebony-haired girl who appeared to be just waking in the clearing. She yawned and stretched a bit. She blinked at the five friends who stood a few feet away. No one moved.  
  
"KAGOME!" A ball of fluff came flying at Kagome, who she identified to be a familiar kitsune- before he slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. She laughed and hugged Shippou tightly. "Oh-Kagome, I-was-so-worried-when- you-weren't-there-and-we-looked-everywhere-and-we-ran-and-ran-and-ran, but- you-were-missing-and-everybody-was-so-worried, especially-me-and-Inuyasha- cause-we-" Kagome had looked at Inuyasha. "You were worried?" she asked him, with a bit of amusement in her voice. Shippou was still talking nonstop behind her.  
  
-'Don't mention anything about a 'shard detector', nothing about the jewel shards, nothing about the jewel shards! Don't upset her now!'- "Yeah, we can't find any jewels when you're not around." He said, smirking. -'You BAKA! Don't you listen to the voices in your head?' *I make it a point not to* 'GGGRRRRR!' -  
  
Kagome huffed slightly. She wasn't so stupid that she didn't see the real smile Inuyasha gave her. She knew he had been concerned, she'd seen it in the dream world. Yume Seijin, as they called it now. Tsuru had told the once.  
  
[Translation note- Yume Seijin VERY loosely translates from Japanese as 'dream world' these are both only words, though they are not necessarily combinable. Apart, they literally translate as 'a dream' and 'the world'.]  
  
Kouga watched from the tree, but his presence didn't go undetected by a sensitive hanyou. "I smell a pathetic wolf." He growled. "Inuyasha..." Kagome pleaded with him. She wasn't in the mood for conflict right now. Inuyasha sighed. Not today, if only for Kagome's sake. But tomorrow- tomorrow was wide open. Inuyasha smiled sinisterly to himself.  
  
-Look out, wolf-boy. Nobody kidnaps Kagome and gets away with it. 'Oh, so now you're protective of your jewel shard detector!' *Shut up, you know it's not like that!* 'Really? Why don't you enlighten me puppy-pants? Yesterday, you were madly in love with Kikyou! Getting sick of her already?' *GGGRRR!* 'Two words- anger management.' *Shut up*-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night fell, seemingly without warning. Before they knew it, blackness was creeping into the trees and engulfing their vision. No on could see at all. "It's dark tonight." Sango stated. "I wonder why."  
  
A thought struck Kagome like a ton of bricks. She looked to the sky, frantically searching. -No, no, NO! Not now! - If you haven't guessed by now, the moon was gone from sight. And so was Inuyasha. A new moon. Why did they pick the absolute worst times to go?  
  
Actually, Inuyasha had, with much effort, climbed into a tree above the group, as was usual. -Damn human form! - Kagome figured that Inuyasha was somewhere nearby and that she would see him in Yume Seijin. She let herself sleep. -Ijin won't hurt me. - she repeated to herself over and over. -He can't while Inuyasha's around.-  
  
She didn't realize that she had said that out loud. Inuyasha gave her a warm, very un-Inuyasha-ish look. -She puts so much faith in me. Hmm- Stupid girl. - As he settled down to join her in Yume Seijin, he heard Kagome shriek. He was immediately awakened and he jumped to kneel by her side.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Somewhere in the back of his mind, Inuyasha knew she wasn't going to wake up just because he told her to. Her brow was furrowed and she struggled in her sleeping bag. She suddenly went ridged and then stopped moving. "Kuso!" He cursed and lay down right beside her to try to get sleep- to help Kagome.  
  
His worry was only impairment; it prevented him from falling asleep. He knew he was losing time. Eventually, he rolled a wrong way and slammed his head full speed into the tree's trunk, knocking himself unconscious. [A/N- I've done this before. It hurts just remembering it.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He awoke (sort of) in Yume Seijin. He looked around for any sign of Kagome. Her bow and arrows lay forgotten on the ground. "Shimatta!" he cursed again. "Why the hell do you keep doing this to me?" he spoke in a relatively calm voice to some unknown force. -It just isn't fair! - And for once, the voice didn't interfere. Inuyasha picked up her weapon. It might just come in handy later.  
  
He took off. [A/N- Without more boring and pointless running scenes, we'll go on ahead.] He found a familiar form behind a tree. "TSURU!" he roared. The youkai whipped her head out from beneath her wing and stood up, ready to fight. At the sight of Inuyasha she relaxed a bit. She shouldn't have. Tetsusaiga was at her throat. Untransformed, it wasn't as daunting, but it could still have put a nice hole through Tsuru, and she knew it.  
  
"All right, you disgusting bird, where is Kagome?" His voice, as well as his sword never quivered. Tsuru looked at him with her large, truthful eyes. "I honestly don't know where the girl is." She spoke. "Why not? That bastard angel thing is your boss, right?" Tsuru's face seemed to light up a bit. "Nope! He isn't my boss any more!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Inuyasha, it would be much easier to talk if you would drop that sword." He reluctantly did so, but his eyes still bore into hers, warning her against any escape. "I left! I told him that I wouldn't be coming back. It was so strange. He just nodded, like he was too busy with something else." Inuyasha glared at her. "He got Kagome." Tsuru's face fell. "But... why? He really doesn't have any reason for her. He has many of the jewel shards, he really shouldn't need anymore." Inuyasha cringed. -All our jewel shards. Gone. - Tsuru looked determined and approached him fearlessly.  
  
"We're going to go save her!"  
  
"Feh. Of course we are."  
  
And that was that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Halfway across Yume Seijin, Miroku and Sango were exploring. A deafening sound ripped across the land. SLAPSLAP [A/N- Take a wild guess at what happened there...] Inuyasha took off. Tsuru flew ahead, looking rather awkward with her long legs flapping uselessly behind her. Suddenly, after about a half hour jog in silence, she let out a gentle coo. It told her companions that Tsuru had relocated her previous place of employment.  
  
They passed a forest of evergreen trees and ran full-tilt again towards the small shrine-like structure. "Man, this guy's full of himself isn't he? Building a damn shrine to himself..." Inuyasha spat. Tsuru led them inside. "actually," she stated ", Yume Seijin is highly sought building property." It was a joke, but right now really wasn't the time. Marble arches rose fifty feet above the pure marble floor. The walls were a smoothened rock and the stone columns carved.  
  
Ijin stepped out of a side room and a look of mild surprise flickered on his features. He gave a glare to Tsuru. "I shall dispose of you later." He growled to the youkai. Tsuru trembled for a moment, but eventually stood tall and unafraid next to the people she considered her friends.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, rather than asked. "She's perfectly safe." He stated lightly. He was in his human form and a sinister smirk crossed his face. He duly noted Inuyasha's black hair and lack of demonic features. "You plan to fight me? Like that?" he cackled coldly. "You could provide a bit more of a challenge, dog. Oh, excuse me /pathetic human/." He corrected himself, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha jumped at him, only to find that Ijin pushed back with equal force. It was quickly apparent that neither had used his full strength. They broke apart. Ijin's cocky look had turned into a more serious one. -He's still strong I his human form. I may have to cheat a bit. -  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand hadn't stopped to ponder. He had delivered a devastating blow to Ijin's jaw. A loud crack was heard as the youkai's jaw broke. He went pale. "That is quite enough!" he exclaimed, and immediately regretted it because of his injury. Ijin transformed to his youkai self. Inuyasha wouldn't deny to himself that the full demon would be difficult to fight, and nearly impossible to beat in his current state.  
  
Inuyasha's friends, who had previously watched the fight, waiting for a request of help, took this as their opportunity. "Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Sango's weapon threw the injured youkai away from Inuyasha. The current human looked gratefully at her. Miroku looked at his friend. "Inuyasha, you go find Kagome, we'll stay and get rid of this nuisance." Inuyasha nodded a thanks a ran down into the room Ijin had come from.  
  
He slipped down the hall and looked at the rooms. They all had the same golden doors. Except the two at the end. They were wooden and both were closing quickly. Inuyasha looked left and right at the doors. He was shocked by what he saw. In one room was Kagome, unconscious against the wall. In the other room sat an elegant glass box, housing the Shikon no Tama.  
  
It took Inuyasha a matter of seconds to decide which he would save now. He could always go back for the other. He ran towards the door that he thought would help him in his battle with Ijin, leaving the other door to shut soundlessly.  
  
He felt the warmth that the rising sun was providing. He also felt his youkai powers returning. He flexed his claws and smiled. Now the fun began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the main room, Miroku, Sango and Tsuru were hard at work subduing Ijin. "Hiraikotsu!" "Shakojuo!"[A/N- I didn't see what good Miroku's Kazanaa would do in this situation. It's more convenient that he use a weapon.] "Wing Katana! [A/N- In this instance, Katana is being used as blade. If you care.]" Tsuru's attack hit almost directly, but the blast from Ijin's simultaneous attack sent her flying.  
  
Suddenly, all eyes turned to the silver-haired hanyou in the corner. He smirked knowingly at Ijin. The youkai went pale again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you actually think I would tell you whether he chose the jewel or Kagome? Maybe the answer will surprise you! Don't assume anything yet, readers!  
  
Thank yous-  
  
Serena- Thank you sooooo much! You honestly don't think anything is grossly wrong with it? Oh, thank you! I needed encouragement! That was such a nice review.  
  
Aeyikie- *laughs maniacally, pulls out monkey catching net* Your reviews make me laugh every time! I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to put more out fast! Let's go get those monkeys!  
  
San-chan- Good, I'm glad it doesn't sound like a copy off anything else. Is there anyone in particular who isn't in character? Sorry, I get on a roll, and I just don't stop to make sure everyone is in character and I guess I should, cause I really don't have the right to change any of the characters or anything like that, but I- oh, I'm ranting, aren't I? Have a good time on holiday! Thank you for an honest review. That's not to say that the others reviewers aren't being truthful, but I need to be told what's done well and what's not done well cause- *rants more*  
  
Aeyikie- Sorry, I missed your review in the last chapter, but it's here now! YAY! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *pant pant* hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now I know the secret to getting reviews! I may just use 'the word' to get reviews! YES! Thanks for your reviews! *Whacks Inu over the head with a frying pan* Don't think my story is good? Humph. *Inuyasha starts to stand* Hey, I'm not finished! OSUWARI! SIT! Whatever!  
  
Shadow wraith- Thank you! EWWW! Naraku liking Kikyou is the product of sick minds! Sick minds! But Kagome doesn't like Ijin. Does that count for anything? Well, they were sort of 'together' for a while, so I think it's reasonable that he might get attached. Oh, yeah! And your review didn't sound negative at all. I'm surprised actually. If I was reviewing this right now, I might tell myself this story was getting monotonous. And you should try to write. I find it very relaxing. It's good practice, too! Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Question: (I love when you make me think about this. Hooray for brain stimulation!) And about when Inuyasha said, 'all I have to do is somehow get Kikyou's soul back...' or something along those lines, doesn't he realize that would mean killing Kagome?  
  
It would, but that's why I interjected that little 'but' at the end. See, Inu's in denial (Not the river. Ha ha. Another bad joke, sorry...) he thinks he still loves Kikyou in some ways, and wants to help her so they can be happy like they were before- yadda yadda yadda. I suppose a lot of that was my fault. I kind of didn't write the words right, and they ended up sounding wrong. I'll try to fix that soon! It was intended to be like he didn't know what he wanted to do. Obviously, he doesn't want to hurt Kagome, but he really doesn't like Kikyou while she's vengeful and soulless. Did I answer your question? Always feel free to ask!  
  
Anyway, people, please leave reviews, because it's pretty obvious by now that you've read it. Thank you! They really perk me up.  
  
By the way, please check out and review Fluffy Hatsukoi's fics. They are a little bit crazy, but I know it would really encourage her to write something more serious if she got some reviews! Thank you guys!  
  
I'm going to go monkey hunting with Aeyikie! Everybody is invited! Flying monkeys are a nuisance to society! *Goes off to chase monkeys* BYE!  
  
I'm sorry, I couldn't find a quote I really liked for this chapter. Feel free to leave a quote, or even poetry. I can display some of your original work here!  
  
Chapter 9 is all done, so it will be up as soon as I get all my reviews! 


	9. Ijin's Memories

Unasareru  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Dedicated to the wonderful reviewers, especially Tiger of the Wind and Aeyikie. Also to shadow wraith and Megera and everybody else who reviewed more than once!  
  
Disclaimer- The lie-detector test  
  
Dr Chair- Do you like Inuyasha?  
  
Kitty- yes.  
  
(Truth)  
  
Dr Chair- Do you collect Inuyasha stuff?  
  
Kitty- yes.  
  
(Truth)  
  
Dr Chair- Do you own Inuyasha?  
  
Kitty- I wish.  
  
Dr Chair- Yes or No.  
  
Kitty- NO! I don't own it, okay!?! That's a sensitive area...  
  
(Truth)  
  
By the way, Ijin's thought patterns will be the same as Inuyasha's, remember? -Thought- - *Voice 1* - - 'Voice 2' -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Kagome's flashback, through the ..........)  
  
A thought struck the girl as she began to blink sleep from her eyes. She was being carried. She felt the dull pain of a headache somewhere in the back of her brain. She opened her eyes completely and stared right at Ijin. His dark eyes flashed. She yelled and struggled for a moment. It was pointless.  
  
Ijin growled. Carrying around violent girls wasn't his idea of a good time. He rolled his eyes. A small voice piped up in his head. -'Why did you need those shards so much?' *Well, you know why! * 'No, enlighten me!' *You remember my sister in Tason! [A/N- Remember, this is the village the Inu-gang were headed to in the beginning of the story.] * 'Yeah, the sick one. What does she have to do with anything?' *I don't plan on using the jewels forever, but I need them to heal her. She's the only family I have left. * 'Oh, right. And the point of kidnapping and killing and abusing was- what?'  
  
*I did everything for my sister. I never planed on killing anyone. I even spared the life of that useless hanyou. And I had to scare Kagome, too. Tsuru didn't understand. I never wanted power or riches. I want my sister back. * 'Touching. So, couldn't you have requested the jewel peacefully?' *Right, that wouldn't be suspicious. "So, I'm a full youkai trying to save my little sister from some unidentified disease. Can I borrow all of your jewel shards to help her?" Besides, it's always been like this, the first thing every single person with a fragment did when they saw me was run! I'm not taking the chance of losing more shards. * 'I think you need counseling.' *Did I ask what you thought? * -  
  
(Ijin flashback, through the )  
  
An eleven-year-old girl lay still on the small mat. The priestess shook her head. "Nothing we can do," was all she said. A young youkai looked over his stepsister. [A/N- I'm not sure what is typical of youkai maturing, but as of this time in the flashback, he hasn't grown his wings or horn.] No one could have realized how much each meant to the other. In most essences, they were polar opposites. He was dark skinned, with black hair and deep chocolate eyes. The girl was a fair, with blonde hair and grey eye. He fought constantly to survive; the girl was a creature of peace. They had had a great relationship since the beginning.  
  
When he was eight, she was three, his father, a youkai lord, had been killed by another demon. Her mother, a human, had died in birthing her. Her father and his mother met by chance and a new family was born. They had been so happy together. When her father left to make his fortune in the east, his mother died and they were alone.  
  
He and his sister had survived for a while, but barely. He would steal and fight for food and money. No one in his village would willingly help a youkai. As far as they were concerned, the family was and always would be trouble. She would make things- be they blankets, coats, or pottery, not to mention everything else she would slave over for days at a time. He'd admired how skilled her handiwork was. Then, one day, she'd come home from market with a raging fever. When he could do no more to help her, he took her to the priestess. That was last year. He'd promised that he would go back with an antidote.  
  
When he'd heard about the Shikon no Tama shards, he formulated a plot to get them. The first ones were unsuccessful. Being polite and asking never worked, and barely anyone believed his story, or they were too busy using the shards for their own selfish purposes. When he threatened and attacked, he had managed to get a hold on several jewel shards, but had developed a bad reputation in the process.  
  
He heard of the miko from the future and the stubborn hanyou. The youkai exterminator and the monk. The cat and the fox. They had accommodated a large percent of the jewel. He knew if he could just get their shards, it would definitely be enough. He would give them back when his sister got better. Probably, anyway.  
  
  
  
Kagome watched his facial expressions change as he pulled up bittersweet memories. Eventually he turned to her and gave her a half- hearted smile. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered. "This is my fault. Entirely my fault." She gave him a scowl. "What do you plan on doing now?" He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Fair enough question. I'll take the other jewel shard and-" Kagome interjected. "What other jewel shard?" Then she thought about it.  
  
Inuyasha had come back through the well, meaning that he had been in her time, but to be in her time, he would have needed a- Oh, that jewel shard. "My motives may not be accomplished by the shards that I have, so maybe one more will do the trick."  
  
Kagome struggled for a bit longer, but realizing it got her nowhere, she stopped. "I want to walk." She demanded, thought she had no idea where they were headed. He dropped her. Kagome winced in pain for a moment. He had dropped her hard. She stood up and followed him as he began to walk again. She did know better than to run away. "Why did you kidnap me? And why did you try to kill me?"  
  
Ijin sighed and stopped, turning to the girl. "I needed to lure the hanyou here. Do you see the way he looks at you? I knew he would come. I would have weakened him through his dreams," Ijin gave a tiny smile. "but he's so stubborn." Kagome's face relaxed slightly, and she had to stifle a giggle. She knew exactly what he meant. "You remind me so much of my sister." He finished, seeing a smile creep on to her face. Kagome cocked her head. "Your sister? And you didn't answer my second question." Ijin pushed her into a room. "While you are here, no harm will come to you. I have absolutely no intention of hurting you." He promised. "Sweet dreams." He cooed as a snow of Tsuru's white powder poured from the ceiling.  
  
Kagome fell asleep. Some time before she slammed into the back wall of the cell. She would be there for hours. Ijin quietly shut pulled the door slightly closed behind him.  
  
........................................................  
  
Her next memories were of being carried again. She blinked powder out of her eyes. And figured she'd check out who was abducting her this time. She rubbed her eyes. "Inuyasha!" [A/N- YAY!] He smirked down at her. She tossed her arms around his neck, causing him to stop short, and tumble gracelessly on top of Kagome. She didn't let go. "Uh...Kagome?"  
  
She pulled back. "You're okay." She said happily. He nodded, obviously embarrassed, and questioned her. "Are you okay? 'Cause I swear, if he laid a finger on you, I'll kill him. I'll-" Kagome shook her head. "Where are the others?" she inquired of the boy in front of her. He jerked his head toward the end of the hallway. "Back there, fighting."  
  
She tried to stand, but found that her ankle was twisted and she couldn't bear weight on it. Inuyasha picked her up without a second thought. They took off down the long hall to help everyone else.  
  
They entered the room and Inuyasha immediately joined the fight, leaving Kagome sitting on the floor. Tsuru limped over to her. "How do you feel Milady?" Kagome acknowledged her with a nod. "Just fine."  
  
Miroku and Sango had pulled back at Inuyasha's request, or rather, at his threat. It was clear that Inuyasha wanted to fight the Black Angel himself. Now the youkai and hanyou crossed fully powered swords. They glared at each other.  
  
"Give me the jewel shard and you will be free to go." Ijin whispered harshly.  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
The two broke apart, their moves smooth and graceful, rivaling Sesshoumaru with their poise [A/N- C'mon, Sessh at least had to be mentioned!]. It seemed a battle not of strength alone, but every cell of their beings was at war. Their eyes bore into each other. Their grip on their swords threatened to break the weapons themselves. Their power crashed against each other, energy rolling off them, like the sweat they were already producing.  
  
A loud clash rang out as Tetsusaiga and Ijin's sword were slammed mercilessly together. The two quickly broke apart, leaping back to prepare for the next attack. Ijin broke into a run, Inuyasha followed suit. At the end, the familiar sword sound was heard.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou had come to stand next to Kagome. They watched in awe. No one dared speak, or even move, for fear of breaking the fragile balance of power between the fighters. They only looked on in shack and awe of the battle before them.  
  
Then came the deciding attack.  
  
As Inuyasha began to swing Tetsusaiga from his right to left, Ijin prepared to block the blow. It never came. At the middle of the swing, Inuyasha shifted his weight and twisted himself quickly, so that without a moment of hesitation, he changed direction and swung the sword from bottom to top vertically. Ijin flew backwards.  
  
His body made contact with the hard marble wall and he slid helplessly to the ground. Kagome, from her position on the floor, knew Inuyasha's next move. He would finish Ijin off with the Kaze no Kizu.  
  
He felt the presence of the cutting wind and, upon looking closely, discovered the rip. Every one of his senses trained on the youkai slumped against the wall, looking up at him. Ijin showed no fear, only a glare set his face in stone as he readied himself for the strike. Inuyasha raised his sword high and with a cry, thrust all his strength into the attack.  
  
In the chaos of the moment, two words were uttered that would stop the battle in its trcks and that Ijin would be thankful for for the rest of his life. They came from the most unlikely catalyst.  
  
"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!"  
  
And suddenly, all the hanyou's senses were trained on the ground. He could certainly /taste/ the ground very well. After the spell had worn off, a very annoyed Inuyasha stomped over to Kagome. "And what the HELL was that for?" Kagome didn't look at him directly. "Inuyasha, he didn't do anything to anyone... Look, none of us are hurt at all. None of us ever were hurt." The hanyou looked around. He had to admit, she was right. Sango and Miroku were completely unharmed, but they panted slightly. So were Shippou and Kirara. Tsuru was a little bit dirty, but really nothing more. Even his injuries had healed, and none of them had been life threatening, anyway. He looked at Kagome. She'd come out with a twisted ankle and a cut on the cheek, nothing deadly. She looked back pleadingly. "Please, Inuyasha."  
  
The hanyou mentally noted that if this got out of hand, it would be Kagome's fault and he had said it was a bad idea from the start. He stood over Ijin with Tetsusaiga. "Okay, Talk. Now." Ijin shifted uncomfortably. Inuyasha turned to Miroku and Sango. "The Shikon no Tama is down the long hall, to the left." He informed them. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Miroku nodded and he and Sango left swiftly. Shippou hopped up to Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Well, out with it!" Inuyasha exclaimed. The youkai squirmed, and began his tale.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please tell me if you want me to rewrite the story of Ijin's past, or if you can get enough from his little walk down memory lane in this chapter. I don't mind doing either.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tiger of the Wind- 'S okay. Frying Pan of Doom? Usually I just use my foot. Best Fanfic award? Oh my dog (yes, that's supposed to be dog)! Inu, we won! I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers and the lovely cast and... (Three hours later) So, in retrospect, the meaning of life is- oh, I'm ranting. Sorry.  
  
I'm glad it isn't too stiff. I tried to stick in a touch of humor here and there and I'm glad it's noticeable. I love writing the thoughts sequences. They are fun, because I can go safely a little bit off character. - 'You sound stupid.' *Leave me alone, I'm trying to respond to this nice person who reviewed our story.* 'Hi person!' *Stop harassing the reviewers!* 'Hmm. I'm hungry.' *You're always hungry.* 'Don't criticize my eating habits!' *Go away!* 'Fine!' *Fine!* 'Fine!' *GO!* - Right, anyway, If you sort of didn't get the hanyou thing, I'll specify it. It becomes morning and Inu changes back, simple as that. I should have specified the time of day and everything...  
  
Did I resolve your Kagome/Jewel conflicts? How could he not help Kagome? That doesn't seem like Inu. There isn't a guarantee that she would stay safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeyikie- Lol, sorry 'bout that! 'Aye! This is a big one! Crikey! The flying monkeys are an endangered breed in Australia! Maybe it's because Steve Irwin's face scares them away... *ties collar on newly captured monkey. * I'll call 'er Sheila! I wonder where I could get a three-eyed cow.  
  
Yeah voices in your head tend to be a bad thing. At least that's what the man in the funny white coat told me. Most of these inner conversations (which, may I add are wicked fun to write!) are modeled after my own. Inuyasha's second voice is modeled after my first, and Ijin's second is modeled after my second.  
  
- *Dang! Now she's going to think I'm weird. * 'You are weird, damn it!' *Don't make fun of me! I'll maul you! Hmmmmmmmmmm...* 'You're spacing out again! Get back to the responses! I'll find other ways to bother you.' *Oh, fine! Osuwari! * ' BAM! Ugh. Damn you!'-  
  
I love long reviews. If that annoys people, I'll have authors coming after me constantly! I tend to write really long reviews myself...  
  
You're lucky. I have no friends that watch Inuyasha. *Sob* I just sit up in my room *sob* in the dark *Hiccup* Alone!  
  
I'm updating! I'm updating! *Runs like mad from attack of the flying monkeys* Wow, that was long!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Megera- I know I didn't describe Ijin. And I feel stupid for not doing so. I realized that a little while back and rewrote chapter 1 to include a description of him. I'll get it posted real soon! Ha ha. Sorry, but I prefer to end with at a least a bit of a cliffie. It makes you want to come back to find out what happened, and I like people to come back!  
  
Hope I didn't confuse you too much (you do so well on your own...Lol) I do plan to keep writing, but your reviews encourage me to update much sooner. To be honest, I've been writing every day since I started this story. I have decided to have a mental health weekend (even though I haven't been mentally healthy for quite some time), because I'm writing so much. The story is starting to not be as well written, so I'm going to freshen up, get some original ideas on where this is going, and continue. It's just two days, so you won't have to wait long.  
  
And you really like the idea? It was sort of inspired (not plagiarized off of) by a Rurouni Kensin fic called Dreamscape. It's a great story. Thanks so much for your encouragement! It really does mean a lot to me when someone tells me that my writing is actually worth reading. I write a lot for the practice and because I enjoy doing it, but I love to get nice reviews like that.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
San-chan- You missed the option that Ijin wasn't so bad after all and his motives were actually very selfless ones. Sorry for throwing you for a curve there, but I decided a while ago not to make Ijin the typical power- hungry youkai, it's a bit too stereotypical for me. It's automatically- "Oh, a youkai who wants the jewel shards. It /must/ be evil." Not necessarily!  
  
Very creative theories, though. I thought of it with the inference that Inuyasha doesn't know Ijin's nature, and therefore, doesn't know if Kagome will remain safe. This is unfamiliar territory for him. I suppose it was all a bit strange... Hmmm. Reading that, perhaps I will change the chapter. Tell me what you thought of this one... I want to write fluff! Really a lot! I can't wait.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
shadow wraith- Ha ha. Sorry about that. I thought you might have gotten bored without /any/ humor. That was me on some sort of weird attempt to not bore you all to death keeping it totally serious constantly.  
  
By the way, it's morning. I redid it after someone else asked me the same question. I'll get it up real soon. It's just a hassle. See my 'note' for the posting stuff. I'll be back soon! Chapter ten has been (very) temporarily halted. Thanks for your review. I might go back and delete that stuff so future reviewers don't murder me.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, I had reviews that were somewhat anti-Ijin. What do you think now? Hmmm? Please leave a review, but if you don't, I suppose I won't be crushed *sobs several times*. I apologize for the brevity of this chapter, too.  
  
The remainder of the story will be the gang going to help Ijin save his sister, but if you think that's where we wrap it up, you could have a surprise coming. (A real one, not that whole Kagome/Jewel thing. Honestly, I am a hopeless romantic and could not fathom Inu-chan taking that jewel over Kagome.)  
  
Again, reviews are appreciated. I have decided that I write more for practice, as well as to satisfy my urge to write, as someone recently reminded me. Therefore, I shall never ask for a certain number of reviews to continue a story. I thank you for reading this ramble.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE- I will not be updating over the next few days! I'm going away, if you didn't already know. I wrote it several times. I have been writing every single day since this story was started and I'm taking a break for a short while to collect my thoughts and see where this story is headed. I won't have access to the Internet, so I may write, but I won't post. Thank you so much for your support! I'll be back after 2 days! (For those of you who reminded me to fix/clarify things, I will be doing so in my free time.)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now and Always, Kitty Katana  
  
That chapter itself was so short, I'm disgusted with myself. It's really /really/ bad when your authoress' notes are longer than your chapter... *knocks herself out with Tiger of the Wind's Frying pan of Doom*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My love,  
  
give me the color to paint the night  
  
and I will show you a dream.  
  
- Sergey Granitsa -  
  
I think that is pretty. Original poetry/quotes are still being accepted. Review or email it to Kitty_Katt@comcast.net. 


	10. A Tragic Past

Unasareru  
  
Chapter 10  
  
For those of you who care, I feel much better after my little vacation. For those of you who don't care………*sticks tongue out* I'm going to try to shorten my notes at the beginning and end. I'm sorry if you spent an hour trying to read all my junk before.  
  
I'm very sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I wrote it, reread it and didn't like it, so I did the entire thing over again.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, so there!  
  
*lawyers grumble, walk away*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ijin flinched under a golden gaze. He really wasn't sure where to begin explain. Kagome leaned in. She was genuinely interested in this. "Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning………"  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The eight-year-old Ijin looked admiringly up at his father, Okibi. The older youkai stood at around six feet in height. He was dark skinned, like his son. His eyes resembled those of a wildcat and his midnight-black hair fell untamed down his back. He wore a dark robe that swept the ground. His wings were in nice order, and his two-foot long horn was polished. In fact, Okibi looked just like his father, Ijin, for whom his son was named.  
  
On his other side stood a female. Suteki, as she was called, was tall and radiated a happy and protective aura. She was slender and generally beautiful. She had long arms and legs and fingers, giving her an heir of grace, and graceful she was. Her hair was around her lower back in length, and nicely groomed. She plaited in flowers through her locks. Though her skin was very pale, her lips were a striking crimson, and her eyes a stunning blue. She had long wings, but lacked the horn that her mate had.  
  
They seemed a perfect family. It was all to change that very day. Their walk was disrupted by a rampaging bull youkai. It had four horns and an innumerable amount of tails. The creature charged in a blind rage. Okibi pushed his wife and son into safety, as he tried to stop the creature. A black horn dug into the bull's side as it passed, sending a flurry of blackish blood everywhere.  
  
Angered, the bull ripped around again. Ijin's father wasn't quite ready for its speed. It gave a roar of victory as two horns dug into the youkai. Suteki and Ijin cowered behind some bushes as the two fought on. Eventually, the female decided to move her impressionable son away from the battle, to the opening of the forest to wait. Neither the bull, nor the youkai came out alive.  
  
His mother, Suteki, had become completely miserable. She barely ate or slept at all for months, but she continued to care for Ijin. Eventually, her son convinced Suteki to go out. When she finally did, she had almost immediately found Kaji, another potential mate. Soon, Ijin had met his half sister, Aiko.  
  
[A/N- I apologize for introducing all these new names right away. I'll try to avoid confusing you. To all of you who speak Japanese, the names may sound stupid, but I don't like to just make up names. Let's review: Okibi- Ijin's birth father*** Suteki- Ijin's mother*** Kaji- Ijin's stepfather*** Aiko- Ijin's stepsister.]  
  
A new family was created and Ijin was happy for quite some time. Eventually, that ended, too. Kaji was convinced that his fortune lay in the east, over the mountains. Suteki allowed him to go with the promise that he would be back in a year's time. He never returned. Whether that was within his will or not was never known.  
  
By that point, Ijin and his mother had imagined that the gods had cursed them. His mother quickly fell ill and within the fortnight, she had passed away, leaving her son and stepdaughter all alone. For a long while, Ijin protected his sister as if she were his own child. They would make goods to sell at market, but after the villagers found out that the little boy was a youkai, no one bought from him any more.  
  
It had been almost entirely Aiko's task to sell things to the villagers. She was pale skinned and blue eyed and very popular with the village boys, especially. Ijin instead took to fighting for his money and any scraps of food he could get. He'd often go on several day excursions to bring back youkai meat, some to sell and some to keep them alive. He hardened considerably during this time. He was also given the name Hyakuhei, all evils. Hyakuhei Ijin. He hated it. Having his name passed down by his grandfather wasn't something he disliked, but the villagers treating him like some evil monster bothered him constantly.  
  
His little sister soon came up with creating some things on her own so that Ijin wasn't risking his life daily to get food. She created rugs, kimonos, pottery, and other goods to sell. The village's priestess occasionally looked them after. An old woman only called Rouba.  
  
It was Rouba who first pointed out that Aiko might be sick. Ijin refused to believe it. When it became painfully apparent that Aiko /was/ sick, Ijin tried his absolute best to take care of her, to no avail. He was fifteen when he left Aiko with Rouba and began his journey for a cure.  
  
Ijin's background and experience made him a fighting force to be reckoned with and he quickly developed a reputation. He received the name the Black Angel because of the appearance passed down by his mother and father. Black wings and a horn, though his body was quite humanoid.  
  
It was while terrorizing a village that he learned of the Shikon no Tama from a pleading villager. He'd become very interested after the man told him of the jewel's great power. He set off.  
  
In the beginning, he tried everyway possible to get shards peacefully. He tried to hold back, remembering what a peaceful person Aiko was, and how disappointed she would be if he broke his vow not to kill a human. When that didn't work, he resumed his reign of terror. He learned of the group that possessed many jewel shards and formulated a plot to get them. By chance, something always stopped him. A bad feeling or dream and he would simply continue to follow their trail. It was by accident that he happened upon Tsuru in such a manner.  
  
He told her that he wanted to get jewel shards and asked her if she would help after learning of the nature of her powers. The plan had been to weaken them through lack of sleep, or in any injuries through their dreams, then take the shards when the group was too weak to fight back. He hadn't ever told Tsuru of his reasons for wanting the jewel because he couldn't be considered a weak leader. Tsuru agreed only due to her need for work, and because Ijin promised that no one would be killed, or even seriously injured in his plans.  
  
In reality, no one was ever seriously hurt, just scared or tired or sore. His plan had still failed, and for that, he cursed himself.  
  
And so they'd ended up here, with Ijin against a wall, all his supporters against him, staring up into the face of an uncertain hanyou, an ebony haired girl who seemed as though she was going to burst into tears and a sleeping kitsune.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippou had fallen asleep and was snoozing away on Kagome's head. Kagome listened with interest as tears welled in her eyes. Inuyasha was positive in the beginning that he'd be killing the evil youkai, but now he was unsure. He stood quietly, waiting for a sign from Kagome as to what to do.  
  
Miroku and Sango had reentered the room several minutes into the story with the Shikon no Tama in hand. The doors had reopened and they simply picked up the jewel and walked away. Sango was looking sympathetically at Ijin and Miroku was looking for a way out of the awkward silence when he was finished.  
  
As soon as the Black Angel was finished his story, the youkai got smoothly to his feet and muttered something akin to "I'll just go now." As he walked away, Kagome grabbed his robes, causing a slight tense from Inuyasha that didn't go unnoted. "Wait." Kagome said in a voice slipping just above a whisper. "Let's help." In truth, the statement was a request to Inuyasha, who "feh"ed and shrugged.  
  
Ijin looked at them as if they had all just grown fifty extra heads. "A second ago I was your enemy! How do you just turn around and casually offer to help me? How do you know that I won't attack you again?" Kagome looked slightly alarmed and even confused by his outburst. "Don't you want help?" Sango inquired somewhat forcefully. Ijin looked at the ground. Tsuru came over and flapped a feathered wing onto the youkai's back. He looked up at her and she smiled. He nodded to Sango. "Great. More people tagging along. Feh!"  
  
"Well, off to Tason."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I broke my promise to myself that I wouldn't write anymore after 1 am when my vacation started. Grr. Stupid Kitty!  
  
I also realized (due to the kind reviewers pointing it out to me) that I've made a few mistakes or not properly clarified. I've also realized that I need to update some review responses. I'll also repost the chapter explaining Ijin's human and youkai appearances. Thanks for bearing with me and keeping me so very happy! I'm sorry if I'm a bit scatterbrained at times, but I'll try to rewrite as much as I can to clarify. It's 2:40AM and I'm going to sleep.  
  
shadow wraith- the Black Angel, as explained in this chapter, has more to do with his appearance. I'm addicted to writing this story and I may have to tie myself down to stop. Thanks, though. I feel a bit less guilty about not posting for a short time. Okay, thanks so much for reviewing! See you soon!  
  
San-chan- I believe Keisanki (my affectionate name for my laptop) was a little bit screwed up with my Emails, so I'm sorry I didn't get the entirety of your review. I'll finish it here. Thank you, I will detail the doors a bit more. I got a lot of people telling me to specify in that area. I really feel bed about that. Your quotes were awesome, though. I enjoy looking up quotes to. I have a bookshelf lined with books of inspirational quotes. I'm glad you like the characters! They're fun to write cause I don't get so-and-so is out of character. Which is okay, because I prefer for them to be in character, but I get a lot of freedom writing originals. I really enjoy long reviews I love to respond to them! Now, why does it seem that all of my reviewers talk to themselves? Even I talk to myself. ~What's wrong with talking to yourself?~ Nothing I guess. ~You guess? It's perfectly fine!~ If I say so.  
  
Tiger of the Wind- *stands up, rubs head* Itai! Anyways, I'm glad you like it. I don't like serious author notes, and with the story being mostly serious, I get to be silly there. And it's nice to hear you appreaciate the responses. Not that I mind doing them at all! The voice in my head's name is Neko. I named her. She's mean. I'm done. Hope to hear from you again soon!  
  
Aeyikie- *message recorder beep* Hi, Aeyikie! Hope you get out soon! It took me three years……… *end message* Oh, pixie sticks……… a gift from heaven! Sushi? Did you like it? I've always been curious about sushi. Kami forbid! I hate ice cubes! No! Fine, I'll post it! Are you happy now? Keep up your reviews. I need a good laugh in this!  
  
Quotes that I've missed from people-  
  
'I'll never have to remember you...  
  
I never forgotten about you even for a day'  
  
'Yesterdays healed wounds are today's deeply opened ones.'  
  
Both provided by San-chan. Lovely, San-chan.  
  
Not sure what this has to do with the story, but I sorta like it. I think.  
  
'Make love, not war. That's why we have AIDS...'  
  
Provided by shadow wraith and written by Clayton  
  
Please review! Thank you! And don't hesitate to correct anything that is weird. 


	11. Flying Youkai, the Road to Tason and Bad...

Unasareru  
  
A/N- I'M BBBBAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Dedicated to Tiger of the Wind, Ayeikie and shadow wraith for their support and help! Thank you so much! Congratulations to Shadow wraith for beoming an authoress! (peanut gallery- *cheers*)  
  
Wow. Here I am again. Back for more! Look at all the reviews! I couldn't be happier! Big thanks to everybody who reviewed! I know this story seems a bit rushed right now, but I hate when stories are drug out. I'll try to find a good pace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ijin's wings and hands were tied for the night at Miroku's suggestion. The youkai didn't like it, but figured it was better than being tempted to rip the jewel off Kagome's neck and run for it. O course, he could do so now. As if ordinary ropes could hold him. He scoffed. Underestimated once again... Besides, they seemed nice enough. Ijin flicked the tip of a wing impatiently, watching the hanyou who stared back with amber eyes.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Inuyasha had been watching the insomniac youkai for the whole night. Ijin was right, they had been enemies only moments before, and now they were allies. Not friends, he noted gruffly, allies. Inuyasha gave a quick sweep of a few sleeping bodies, and then returned his gaze to its previous target. He couldn't figure out whether it would be wiser to protect the physical bodies or dream bodies, so he'd simply followed Ijin everywhere.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Ijin let his mind wander. -What about Tsuru? - He asked himself. -I guess my only friend ever thinks I'm evil and crazy. Just great! -  
  
Tsuru stirred, tucking her head deeper within her wing, tapping Kagome slightly. The girl rolled over, dropping Shippou- onto Sango's face. Sango catapulted Kirara at Miroku as she rolled over, who swung his hand around his face, as if swatting a fly. He managed to once again bat Kirara through the air. She landed on Ijin's lap. She was awake, and she stepped off, falling on her face. The cat 'mrow'ed a bit, and then fell back asleep.  
  
Ijin snorted, then chuckled, then laughed without restraint. Inuyasha cocked his head at it. The youkai sounded generally amused. Ijin stopped and looked at Inuyasha, suddenly dropping his smile. Kagome rolled over and watched him for a minute, having been awakened by his laughing fit. -He can't be so bad. - She thought happily to herself.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Day one with Ijin was going smoothly. Nothing extraordinary. He walked at the front of the group for several reasons, a different for each member of the group.  
  
[A/N- Very light bashing ahead. Actually, it's more like tapping...]  
  
Reason 1- (reasoning of the Monk with hands that wander more than my crazy aunt Gertrude- Miroku and the most annoying sidekick ever to have at least fifty hate clubs within the tristate area- the crazy kitsune, Shippou) To lead them to Tason.  
  
Reason 2- (reasoning of the shard detector with the shortest skirt around- Kagome, badly created original character- Tsuru and the emotionally unstable Sango) So everyone else could keep an eye on him.  
  
Reason 3- (reasoning of the fire-cat-demon-thing who could be cursing us all off and we wouldn't know it- Kirara) Mew meow mew-mew meo-ow mew mow mow meow! [A/N- can anyone translate this? *_*']  
  
Reason 4- (reasoning of the necromancer who we all love and hate to some degree- Inuyasha) So if anything attacked it would hit him first. If any food was poisoned it would kill him first. So if there was quicksand, a rickety bridge or a loose cliff face, he would be able to alert them first by... oh, never mind...  
  
On the third day of travel, the group laughed and joked freely as they walked, they celebrated the fact that they had just crossed the border into Tason.  
  
The little town was quiet, and surrounded on all sides by an almost- mountain. A path cut deep within the rock led around the mountain and down to the village. It consisted of many thatched roof houses, all similar, encircling a few larger huts and a small market. Grass and trees were almost nonexistent.  
  
As the group stepped onto the rock-cut path, Ijin suddenly ripped through the ropes that held his wrists and pushed Kagome, who was right behind him, to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes flashed, Miroku stood at the ready and Sango glared daggers at the youkai for only a moment before realizing what he had done, and what was going on.  
  
A pitchfork was almost embedded in the rock, just below where Kagome's head had been moments before. Many men stood outside their huts, waving pitchforks, various pieces of broken wood and small torches. "Get out, demon!" came one's call.  
  
Ijin spread dark wings, snapping the ropes as if they were dry spaghetti and took flight over the mountain. No one tried to stop him.  
  
Kagome looked slightly confused. "What now?"  
  
Miroku shook his head in a futile gesture. "I'm not sure..."  
  
"Perhaps we should go to the village to find out what's going on." Sango suggested.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing, but turned down the path. "Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome commanded. The hanyou did nothing, but continued his decent into the village. Kagome looking desperately around found nothing to her liking to stop the silver-haired brute. "Inuyasha, osuwari!"  
  
His chin quickly made contact with rock. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. Kagome kneeled in front of him, concern in her eyes. "Inuyasha, they were ready to kill Ijin... what would they try to do to you?" He turned, avoiding her gaze and muttering something about being strong enough to protect himself.  
  
"And what about the rest of us?" Miroku asked in response. "You don't want to put Kagome-sama in danger..." The hanyou looked at the monk with dislike written all over his face. After a comment like that, there was no way he was going to worm out of disguising himself. He sighed, defeated. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
A few moments later, a yell erupted from the cliff face. "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT???"  
  
"Put this on," Kagome calmly restated, holding a kimono fashioned from scrap cloth.  
  
"No!"  
  
"You have to!"  
  
"No, I don't, wench."  
  
"We can't afford a different outfit and the one you have on draws too much attention."  
  
"I'll look stupid..."  
  
About an hour and a near landslide later, Inuyasha was dressed in Kagome's badly stitched kimono and had his hair pulled up into a high ponytail that completely covered his ears.  
  
"Aww. Doesn't he look cute?" Tsuru taunted.  
  
Kagome laughed and Inuyasha remained looking horrified.  
  
They walked into the village, Inuyasha the epitome of a dog with his tail between his legs.  
  
An old woman stepped out of a central hutch. "Greetings travelers. I see you have come from afar." She spoke mysteriously, her tone cold, though not without and undertone of welcome. "I am Rouba. Enter my home, so we may speak."  
  
A half-hour of idle chitchat later, a wind blew the door flap, and a presence could be felt outside. Rouba stood without hesitation and flung open the simple piece of fabric that was the door. "A cold and hardened spirit stands outside my door." She said. Ijin dropped down from the roof, looking serious as was normal.  
  
"Where is she?" the youkai demanded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, that was fun! Inuyasha in a dress... I am truly a twisted being. He, he, he...  
  
Shadow Wraith- Congrats on becoming an author! 'Tis a proud day! *reads bio* You look like me! Actually, we're a lot alike. Wow, that's eerie... Read your story, left a review. I should have specified the quote thing. Sorry about that. Barely anyone ever follows my train of thought, should have seen that coming. Still like the quote, had to read it a few times before I actually grasped the concept...hmm. Oh, well.  
  
Ijin is so much fun. He was too much of a one-dimensional villain when he started. As I've said before, I don't like the idea of- 'Oh, a youkai. He wants our jewel shards. He must be evil, let's kill him!'. Too stereotypical, if you want my opinion... His past took me about half an hour to write out and modify, plus I did it around chapter three, so he was already established as being 'evil'. Just had to adjust the plot to the character. Tsuru is fun as well. Ah, the joys of original characters...  
  
Okay, peoples, if you've read this, please read and review. Thankies! 


	12. Aiko

Unasareru  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Dedicated to Tiger of the Wind, Aeyikie, and Shadow Wraith, the reviewers who've inspired this story and kept me very happy.  
  
I've been so stressed lately, not because of the story or anything, just stressed in general. I'm sorry if this isn't written to normal low standards... Please hold your rotten vegetables and/or sharp pointy objects until I'm done writing. Also, this chapter gets a little angsty. However, it also has more humor than is normal. Whoo, randomness! Never mind, just go read...  
  
Also sorry it took so long. I was on vacation... boring! *falls asleep*  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any other character, that I do not. Sessha does own Ijin, that she does!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The youkai's footsteps fell heavy as he walked inside, repeating his question. In his human form, his face twisted into light frown that seemed to stain his dark face. "Where is she?" The old woman gave no answer, but enveloped the boy in a warm embrace. "Ijin, it has been too long." She spoke with no harshness in her voice. He only lifted an eyebrow and laid a hand on her back with awkward expressions.  
  
They looked odd like that, but the old woman would not let him go. She was significantly shorter than he, and he easily passed an uncomfortable look over her shoulder at the others. His gaze falling 'pon Inuyasha, his eyes grew much wider, and both amusement and disgust mixed dangerously in deep dark brown eyes. Inuyasha returned a threatening gaze.  
  
Kagome interrupted, much to Ijin's relief. "Where is who?" she asked, already somewhat knowing the answer. Ijin sighed and Rouba brushed herself off. "My... sister." He hesitated. Kagome's eyes fell. "Oh, sorry. Stupid question." She said, blushing a bit. Ijin shook his head. "'S okay." He assured her.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha pulled at the kimono, trying to straighten it. He growled, attracting attention from the old woman. "Ijin, who is this?" she asked, curiosity dancing in her eyes. "Oh, I know." She said, ignoring Ijin's frantic protests. "Let's go get your 'friend' cleaned up." She winked as she drug Inuyasha out the door. He gave them one last desperate glance before shoed foot was drug out the flap of a door.  
  
Kagome looked nervously around as Ijin began to walk away. The rest followed quietly behind him. He pulled open another 'door' and proceeded to step inside the dark room. With a snap from Ijin, a candle was lit, revealing the occupant. A young girl of about eleven was lying on a bamboo cot with a simply sown blanket on top of her.  
  
Ijin sat on his knees next to the bed, entwining his hand in the little girl's hand gently. She was so pale and thin that it appeared if she was handled to roughly she would snap. Her eyes opened into a squint. "I know that hand." Came her strained and soft voice. It sounded as if she was just remembering how to speak. Ijin winced at the sound of her voice, but smiled, if a bit sadly.  
  
"Hey, kid." He said, voice cracking. The girl smiled weakly, giving a pathetic pull on Ijin's wrist. She gave him a disapproving look. "Where are your wings? Your horn? You're hiding again." She whispered. Ijin shook his head. "I must." He answered in an equally quiet tone. "Who are they?" she asked, her gaze settling on the group. Ijin wasn't sure what they were. "They're..." he began. Kagome decided to finish with a smile. "We're friends."  
  
The girl nodded and smiled, just as the yell came from outside- "NO!!!!!!" Miroku and Sango ran to the door, Sango giving Kagome a pat on her way out. They burst outside- just in time to see the path to the lake, sandwiched between two cliffs, shake, sending pebbles out of the walls. She and Miroku nodded to each other before Sango called Kirara. They flew over the path, surrounded on both sides by cliff. Shippou jumped out of Kagome's pack and followed without a sound.  
  
The lake was in a valley, filled by water that ran down from the mountains. They watched for a moment. They blinked. "ARE YOU TWO JUST GONNA STAND THERE?" Inuyasha demanded. The hanyou was wrestling the old woman, who was trying to pull him out of the kimono. "Now, now young lady, you really need a bath." Rouba said through clenched teeth. "Get 'er off!" the hanyou pleaded.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango.  
  
Shippou snorted.  
  
They all burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "My, you're unusually strong..." Rouba commented. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a-" Inuyasha glared at her. "Half." He said, almost reading her mind. They both stopped struggling. Miroku and Sango continued to laugh, until Miroku fell over and slid down the side of a small embankment into the spring. Inuyasha cackled. "Houshi- sama!"  
  
Miroku emerged, soaking wet, but otherwise unscathed. He recovered his staff after tossing his head a little to shake off the water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the hut, Kagome, Ijin, Aiko, and Tsuru (in human form) [A/N- I realized that I forgot to write this in, thanks to Shadow Wraith. I fixed it so if you want, go to the previous chapter and read. Really all it says is that Tsuru takes a human form. Why? Because I decided she should have a human form. So there!] all sat in silence around the younger youkai's mat on the floor.  
  
Ijin was fumbling with the jewel shards tucked inside his robe, rather unsure of what he was supposed to do with them. He pulled his hand out of the girl's and inserted the jewel shards in its place, muttering pleas to the heavens. Kagome and Tsuru both watched sadly. They waited. And waited. And waited. And nothing happened. Ijin's hands, which were previously wringing nervously together, then dropped futilely to his sides. The girl remained pale and cold, breath coming slowly.  
  
He growled and stood up, walking briskly out the door. A gruff voice called back at the two remaining. "Watch her, I'll be back." Tsuru shrugged. "Might as well do what he says." Came her new, airy voice, matching her human body much better. "Not like we have anything better to do." Kagome nodded without a word, though looking a bit anxious. "I wonder what's taking the others so long." She thought out loud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the lake, Inuyasha was adjusting the kimono, his hair redone by Rouba, looking even more feminine than before. He moaned out loud, clearly frustrated. "Don't worry, Inuyasha," came the monk's taunting reply. "You look lovely." Sango snorted, hiding her mouth in a hand. If at that moment looks could kill, Miroku would have been six feet under from the glare Inuyasha gave him. Shippou threatened the hanyou. "I'm gonna tell Kagome that you were being mean again!"  
  
He wasn't comfortable leaving Kagome with Ijin. The hanyou still didn't trust him. He ran back as inconspicuously as possible, the others following suit, though not so fast. They had quickly put the path behind them and jogged towards the hut.  
  
Inuyasha tossed open the door and walked briskly back to the room to discover only the three girls. Kagome and Tsuru were talking about something, giggling every so often, and Aiko contributed in an amused voice when she could. They fell silent as Inuyasha stepped through the door, all looking at him. "Something the matter?" Tsuru asked sweetly. Inuyasha scowled. "Feh." The girls all glanced at each other and another giggle- spree erupted.  
  
Sango decided to investigate, and passed Inuyasha on the way to the door. Moments later, her high chuckle reached the boys and Rouba in the main room. All looked a tad sour. Rouba was waiting the return of Ijin. It had become obvious that she saw him as a son, and this was the equivalent of him sneaking out without permission. Shippou was asleep, not in Yume Seijin, evident from the look on his fox face. Miroku was wet, and quickly getting cold. As for Inuyasha, hard as he tried, he couldn't hear what the girls were laughing about. He scowled and returned to picking loose threads off the kimono.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all for now. Tell me if the chapters are getting too short, please. I love your input.  
  
Green Peridot- Good. I'm glad you like it. I'm going to try to diffuse a bit more humor in, rather than chunks here and there.  
  
Sweet Sad Jess- Wow that dress thing stirred up a lot of attention. Good. *laughs maniacally* I know what you mean. I'm an insomniac...  
  
Shadow Wraith- Hmm... now that I think about it... old woman. *laughs* No problem reviewing. Sorry it took so long. Anyway, on to other stuff. I hope I cleared most of that confusion up in this chappie. The phrase was sort of a password to tell Ijin that no one dangerous was inside. No, as stated in this chapter, his little sister wasn't dead. Fixed the Tsuru problem, but... *sobs* I don't know where Shippou is! Stupid Kitty! Stupid! Can't wait for your next chapter. Will you send me an email or something when it comes out? I don't want to miss it.  
  
Aeyikie- Hooray! You've returned! No prob, though I love it when you do review. I can't help it if I'm weird. (Maybe I'm born with it- maybe it's messed up genes.) Oh, what store sells straight jakets? My mom and dad have been looking for one. They say I need it for some "visit". I wonder who I'm visiting... I loved your website. Highly amusing. I'm going to go back and make sure I didn't miss anything in a while...  
  
Sadistic Shadow- Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Inuyasha has been subject to torture simply to satisfy me! Epitome is such a cool word.  
  
Tiger of the Wind1- *grins* I've been complaining about not having enough comedy for a while now... Everybody seems to like it. Except Inu! Gomen, Inu, gomen. I liked doing the Ijin thing, too. That was fun! Whoo! Did I clear up the 'she' thing? His little sister was who he was talking about. I'm starting thirteen. It'll be out soon. Anything for you guys! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ But he would have us most of all remember  
  
to be enthusiastic over the night.  
  
Not only for the sense of wonder  
  
it alone has to offer but also because it needs our love.  
  
For with sad eyes its delectable creature  
  
look up and beg us dumbly  
  
to ask them to follow.  
  
They are exiles who long for a future  
  
that lies in our power.  
  
---W.H. Auden 


	13. Sesshoumaru and the Quest to Doragon Mou...

Unasareru  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Dedicated to Tiger of the Wind1, Aeyikie, and Shadow Wraith. Special thanks to San-chan and everybody who gave me quotes, critiqued my story and just reviewed! You don't know what it means to me!  
  
Well, here we go again... nothing to share with you today. Have fun reading and leave a review if it suits you. Thanks for reading!  
  
NOTE- This may be the last chapter of Unasareru. Don't fret cause it will cliffhang. I won't leave you there. The sequel is in the works, and I don't think you'll be disappointed! I'm not... Whooo! See you all at the premier of Unasareru 2. You will come, won't you? Please?  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
Kitty- I do... I do... I do not own Inuyasha! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Tsuru- Obviously, but you do own me.  
  
Ijin- And me.  
  
Aiko- And me!  
  
Rouba- And me.  
  
Kitty- Thanks guys. Now I order you to go clean my room!  
  
Ijin- Why?  
  
Kitty- Because I OWN YOU! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
(In room)  
  
Ijin- *is swallowed by bologna under the bed*  
  
Tsuru- Shit... *fights off mutant rats*  
  
Aiko- *is hiding under violently shaking covers*  
  
Rouba- *is smoking a cigarette and laughing maniacally*  
  
Kitty- Uhh... oops.  
  
Tsuru- The horror!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls returned, all in bright spirits, except Aiko who had fallen asleep in the back room. Ijin returned a short time later, bringing no explanation as to what he'd been doing, but looked generally pleased. They all ate and nothing seemed to be going wrong until Ijin abruptly got up in the middle of a conversation, looking robotic and ran out the door once again.  
  
An irritated grunt was heard from Inuyasha. -In and out, in and out, doesn't the bastard ever keep still? -  
  
"Well," Rouba roused the group. "Let's go find something for you to do." Strangely, Inuyasha stood and looked away, deeply inhaling scents. He closed his eyes trying to sort them out, but a few seconds later, they snapped quickly back.  
  
"He's here." Inuyasha muttered to himself. "What is he doing /here/?" Kagome wore a very anxious expression, but most of the others were looking at Inuyasha as if he'd gone mad.  
  
"Who's here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice squeaking. Rouba, Tsuru and Miroku also closed their eyes, wondering why Inuyasha had gotten so upset in an attempt to identify 'him'. Sango, Kagome and Shippou waited eagerly. They had no idea whether the 'he' outside was friend or foe yet.  
  
Tsuru opened her light eyes again. "I know his dream patterns... Such terrible dreams." She gave a shudder.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Came the voice of Inuyasha. "And Ijin's fighting him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*CHING* Swords rang out as they were mercilessly swung at each other. Cries rang out as well. "Ijin!" "You idiot, what do you think you're doing?" "Eek, who is that?!?!"  
  
Finally, they broke apart, ignoring the others watching. "Well?" Ijin spat at the other youkai. "Do I have to kill you for it?" Sesshoumaru nonchalantly sheathed his sword, though his had remained on the hilt. Tenseiga still lay completely useless at his side. Rin cowered with Jaken off to the side.  
  
"You pathetic youkai. You really think you can defeat me? I, Sesshoumaru, am stronger than you will ever be."  
  
Ijin smirked again. "You're digging your own grave... Talk will get you nowhere."  
  
"Don't dare insult Sesshoumaru-sama you ..." for lack of an appropriate word, Jaken trailed off. Within seconds Inuyasha, not far away, had picked him up and flung him as far as he could before walking back to stand with the others.  
  
Sesshoumaru's disgusted look grew as his gaze came to rest upon Inuyasha and the others. "All I want is the sword." Said Ijin in a desperate attempt to keep things from escalating. The other youkai looked almost curious, but a mask of deep dislike covered the other emotion while he addressed Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Greetings between normal brothers usually couldn't kill small animals, but the two were different than normal brothers... Their tones were frozen cold when they spoke to each other, hate obvious in their eyes.  
  
Ijin's sword was quickly pointing directly at Sesshoumaru. "Hand. It. Over." he commanded, emphasizing every word. Lord of the Western Lands smirked. As Ijin's sword flew toward him, the youkai seemed to vanish. He reappeared behind Ijin, throwing a barrage of attacks, few of which hit their target, as Ijin was moving surprisingly fast.  
  
As they landed, Sesshoumaru's curiosity reappeared. "What would you need it for?" he sneered.  
  
"That's my business." Ijin snapped in reply, re-sheathing his sword as well. They stood, staring each other down. That is, until Ijin cought sight of Rin and Jaken. A smirk wove onto his face and a demonic look was apparent in his eyes. He was at Rin's throat before the opposing demon blinked.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" The little girl's eyes were already welling with tears. Even Inuyasha gave a deep grunt of disapproval that was unheeded by Ijin. Sesshoumaru wore no emotion other than indifference. Ijin's plan melting beneath him, he sighed and dropped Rin. She was just a little girl, much like his sister and he couldn't harm her. Head drooped, he walked back to the hut.  
  
For some reason known only to herself, Rin followed curiously. The rest watched and waited, silence creeping into the space.  
  
"Gah! Sesshoumaru-sama are you okay?" Jaken had drug himself back to the congregation. He was greeted by the crowd walking over top of him to follow the odd pair to the hut. "Oof! Ahh! Ow! Yipe! Hey, lose some weight! Yow! That's my head!"  
  
Inside, Ijin knelt by Aiko's bedside, his face wasn't visible at all. Rin was right behind casting a fearful, but still sympathetic glance at the other girl.  
  
"Ijin, you keep bringing back so many friends, I'm already confusing names." Aiko sat up and looked at Rin. "What's your name?"  
  
"Rin"  
  
"Well that's a very pretty name, Rin." Aiko said, then watched as the others crowded into the hut that was far too small for all of them to be in at once. Her eyes traveled over the familiar ones, smiling in greeting. She stopped at Sesshoumaru and gave a respectful nod. The youkai's eyebrow arched, looking at her strangely.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked outside, giving a careless gesture to Ijin to follow. Naturally, the rest stuck their heads through the door flap. The youkai looked at each other, Ijin looking suspiciously, his hand on his sword.  
  
"I will allow you to use Tenseiga on two conditions."  
  
"Name it. Anything!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment. "You will bring me the fang of the youkai that resides at the cave on Doragon Mountain." He scowled. "As of yet, I have not retrieved it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you want it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, so he wasn't completely stupid. "You'll find out. Now for my second condition." Ijin was silent, fearing if he asked too much, the offer would be annulled.  
  
"I wish to fight Inuyasha." He said simply.  
  
"Any time!" the hanyou growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru began to walk away, Rin and a batter Jaken on his heels. "I will fight you at my own discretion." He called back coldly.  
  
So that was that. In two days, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Ijin and Tsuru would make the journey up the huge mountain range to find the fang of the youkai at the top of mount Doragon.  
  
OWARI  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yup, that's it for Unasareru. I think I'm going to cry... We have great memories.  
  
+Slow-motion random flashbacks+  
  
Blooper time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha- *looks out at sunset, falls off tree* Damn it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ijin- *Chapter 1- to Kagome's mother* Oh, um- good morning Ma'am. My name is Jackie Chan. ...Jackie Chan? *laughs*  
  
Aiko- Ijin! I told you not to watch all those old kung-fu movies!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha- *falls out of tree*  
  
Director- Cut and wrap! Perfect! I completely believed your pain.  
  
Inuyasha- Medic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aiko- I need my coffee! Where is my coffee?!?! You know how I get without it. *does stuff typical of 'The Exorcist'*  
  
Director- *looks through script* Uhh, great Aiko, but I don't see it in the script...  
  
Aiko- *growls*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome- *draws back arrow and lets it go* *arrow shoots backwards in to her eye*  
  
Cast- *All laugh*  
  
Kagome- OW! Ahh... HELP ME!  
  
Cast- *continue laughing*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru- *begins to walk away, trips on his own robe* I hate it when that happens!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all I can think of at the moment. I'll put in more. I'll do my thank yous and we'll be off, ne? I'll see you at the sequel! Please come! It will be up after a short time. I'm going to go back and fix anything about the first I don't like. Okay, huge thanks to my most loyal reviwers- Tiger of the Wind1, Aeyikie, Shadow Wraith, and everyone else who reviewed!  
  
Aeyikie- Aww...I love your reviews! Too bad about the straight jacket. That would have been interesting. When I was on the site almost everything worked perfectly, but if it uploads faster, that's even better. I don't know anything about making sites. I wish I did... I'll do a bit of research first. Hee hee. I really hope you can review the sequel. I wonder if I'll get less reviews doing a sequel. Oh, well. In any case, I'm having fun writing.  
  
Pyro- Thanks for your reviews. Umm... yeah! Let's see if I can respond to all of this. "If he's a demon, why can't Kagome sense his aura?" Okay, good question I suppose. Ijin masks his youkai when in human form, he's had to conceal himself for reasons of his own protection. Enough action for you? Mwahahahaha! Personally, I like unicorns. Maybe part of that influenced Ijin. *shrugs* whatever. Wow! I'm officially printed? Very cool! Review again!  
  
San-chan1- ^_^ thank you! Hope you had a good time! Anyway, keep reviewing, pweese?  
  
Okay, guys, leave a review and I'l answer it in the first chapter of the sequel. Oh, I'm getting all teary-eyed. *goes off to cry in a corner*  
  
Inuyasha- Man, that was painful! I hope we get a rest between this and the next one...  
  
Kagome- It wasn't that bad.  
  
Shippou- I'm not appreciated at all.  
  
Tsuru- That's because Kitty doesn't particularly like you.  
  
Shippou- Oh, well... *blows rasberry*  
  
Ijin- You made everyone hate me!  
  
Tsuru- Not EVERYONE!  
  
Ijin- *blushes*  
  
Sango- Where were we this whole time?  
  
Miroku- Somewhere in the 'group'.  
  
Sango- I want to be recognized!  
  
Miroku- Uh...  
  
Sesshoumaru- I hate you all.  
  
THE END  
  
"Literature is the art of writing something worth reading twice..." ~Cyril Connoly  
  
"This is not a novel to be tossed aside lightly. It should be thrown with great force."~ Dorothy Parker  
  
"Better to write for yourself and have no public, than to write for the public and have no self."~ Cyril Connoly  
  
You're still reading?  
  
Why?  
  
Is it that you don't want this to end?  
  
Well, I'm touched, but it has to end eventually.  
  
You should just stop reading now.  
  
I said stop.  
  
You're still doing it.  
  
Go away!  
  
You'll be disappointed, because eventually, this story has to- end. 


End file.
